La Leyenda de la Luz y la Esperanza
by Takeru fang
Summary: El mundo esta lleno de leyendas, poderes oscuros que han intentando tomar todo y consumirnos en oscuridades eternas, ahora una nueva historia esta apunto de comenzar, ¿Estás preparado?
1. Presentación

_**Buenos días, tardes o noches gente de Fanfiction, soy Takeru Fang, hace 5 años si no mal recuerdo, empecé a escribir en fanfiction, pero después de un tiempo me volví bastante inactivo y los proyecto que hice los deje congelados, entonces me dije, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Cómo le puedo hacer eso a la gente que me había apoyado tanto?, a pesar de eso, aún hay gente que ha llegado a mis historias después de tanto tiempo sin seguir escribiendo, pero yo seguía leyendo en fanfiction aunque me había alejado mucho de Digimon, con la llegada de la Digimon Tri, pensé en volver, pero mientras que releía mis historias incompletas, me di cuenta que el resultado y lo que pasaba en ellas no me entretenía, entonces lo pensé y por eso estoy escribiendo esto, he decidido rehacer cada una de esas historias, cambiando casi todo, pero manteniendo sus esencias, también me di cuenta que escribir todas a la vez es muy agotador y por mi tiempo, con el hecho de que ahora no tengo 13 años, tengo 18 años y entrar la universidad es ahora mi prioridad; decidí que empezare subiendo de nuevo La leyenda de la Luz y la Esperanza que es esta, y continuare con la demás a su debido tiempo, eliminándolas una por una vaya llegando a ellas. Espero que me comprendan mi decisión, dando también por aclarado que intentaré subir un episodio por semana, para saber más de mí, pueden seguir mi twitter: Fang905HD o ver mi canal de youtube dedicado a videojuegos que actualmente está inactivo por otros motivos, sin más no quiero alargar esta explicación…¡empecemos el Primer episodio!**_

_La leyenda de la Luz y la Esperanza – Episodio 1 (Presentación)_

_**POV - Kari**_

"_**¡Casi estamos ahí!"**__ – Su mano me apretaba con mucha fuerza, signo de su preocupación, pero ¿Cuál preocupación?, todo estaba oscuro, ¿Qué es abajo?, ¿Qué es arriba?, ¿A dónde vamos?- __**"¡Kari no te detengas!" **__– Yo le obedecía, aun sin entender, ¿Quién era él para empezar? No podía ver su rostro y realmente me perturbaba, aun así no podía negarme a hacerle caso, pues su voz por alguna razón me tranquilizaba, no como la voz de mi hermano, la de él era una voz de seguridad y llena de valor que te da la sensación de querer seguirle, esta voz era más suave pero llena de convicción y fuerza, te da la sensación de no querer rendirte… ¡Eso era, era una voz llena de esperanza!, tal vez por eso no podía detenerme – __**"¡Ahí está!"**__ – Mirando al frente pude notar una tenue luz, intenté enfocar más mi vista hacia ella y me di cuenta que ese era su objetivo, el objetivo de la persona que se encontraba jalando mi mano, también gracias a esa luz que se hacía más fuerte por cada paso que dábamos, pude al fin notar una característica física de la persona que me jalaba de la mano con cada vez más fuerza por llegar a esa luz, tenía un cabello rubio, no recuerdo tener un amigo o conocido con el cabello rubio y es que en Japón no son tan comunes, pero al ver su cabello noté que las fotos que he visto de gente así no se comparan a ver lo con mis propios ojos…_

_\- __**"Hermoso"**__\- Fue lo único que atine a decir y la primera cosa que decía desde que empecé a correr y parece que fue lo único que necesito mi acompañante oír, para automáticamente girar su vista hacia mí y que yo al fin pudiera ver su rostro, era bastante guapo, tenía un rostro juvenil, parecía de mi edad, automáticamente; me enfoqué en sus ojos, azules, azules como el mismo mar que a mí me gustaba muchas veces tomarle fotos, no tomó mucho tiempo para que el dejará de mirarme y se volviera a enfocar en la luz frente a nosotros que parecía ya casi cubrir todo nuestro alrededor._

_Seguimos corriendo un par de segundo más, hasta que la luz frente a nosotros ya era demasiado intensa como para que la pudiera seguir viendo directamente._

_-__**"Kari" **__– Apenas pronunció mi nombre, ambos paramos nuestro andar, volteó a verme de nuevo, aunque ahora soltó mi mano y me tomó de los hombros, esta acción me desconcertó un momento, pero lo que me pareció más raro fue el momento en el que decidió hacerme girar para quedar yo de espaldas a la luz y el frente mío, confusa lo mire con más atención, cuando observe como una pequeña sonrisa que parecía cargada de dolor y agonía salía de su rostro – __**"Cuídate" **__– Sus manos me empujaron de manera que la luz me envolvía, cuando lo miré pude observar por unos momentos como su expresión se volvía seria y unas manos oscura como el espacio donde antes habíamos estado corriendo lo jalaban intentando alejarlo de la luz que consumía a mi cuerpo; hasta que ya no pude ver más y la luz me envolvió por completo, empecé a escuchar una voz._

_\- __**"**__¡__**Kari!"**__\- Esa voz no podía no reconocerla, era la de mi hermano Tai, parecía preocupado – __**"¡Kari, despierta!" **__– ¿Despertar?, ¿estoy dormida?, tal vez por eso no recuerdo como llegue aquí, todo esto era un sueño, uno que no sabría describir como placentero o doloroso – __**"¡Por favor Kari, despierta!" **__– Mi hermano suena cada vez más desesperado, tal vez cerrar mis ojos funcione, Yolei me había dicho que si alguna vez notas que estas soñando y no te gusta lo que vez, solo tienes que decirte a ti mismo, "despierta, despierta"._

_Cierro mis ojos lentamente y con voz suave pronunció – __**"Despierta, despierta, des…"**_

_**POV – 3era persona**_

\- "¡Kari!" – Los ojos de Kari se abren con fuerza, Tai al ver que finalmente su hermana abre los ojos suspira con alivio mientras se seca con la manga de su uniforme el sudor que caía de su frente consecuencia de la preocupación de no ver a su hermana despertarse después de tanta veces llamarla y que esta no pareciera con intenciones de levantarse.

\- "¿Hermano?, ¿Qué pasa?" – Kari que no puede atinar más que preguntar, pues el sueño la había dejado confundida y no entendía la agitación tan grande que traía su hermano.

-"¿Qué pasa?" – El sarcasmo era notorio en la voz de Tai – "Lo que pasa querida hermanita, es que llevó… ¡media hora intentando despertarte!, ¡¿Sabes que preocupado estaba?! ¡No te movías; ni hacías ruido!, ade…" - Tai decidió calmarse un poco al notar que estaba asustando a Kari, lo cual no era muy buena idea, ya que podía ser algo sensible por momentos – "Bueno, no te movías; ni hacías ruido, pero respirabas lo cual me quitó una preocupación de encima, pero a pesar de eso no respondías, intente agitarte, hablarte, ni tu alarma que se supone que es para despertarme a mí; que duermo como un oso en invierno no funcionaba, empecé a gritar hasta que te dignaste a abrir los ojos; y por eso también tenemos solo 15 minutos, tú para llegar a la secundaria; y yo a la preparatoria" – Kari no tardó ni dos segundos en notar el problema y salir disparada de su cama corriendo directamente hacia el baño para darse una ducha, mientras Tai salió más tranquilamente de la habitación hacia la cocina donde su mamá le tendió su almuerzo en la mano.

\- "Me alegra que lograras despertarla" – Un suspiro fue lo único que salió de la boca de Tai.

-"Me preocupa lo que le pasó, además el hecho de que finalmente podría haber llegado temprano a clase el primer día y ahora tengo que esperarla" – Su mamá puso una mano en su cadera.

\- "Tú te podrías haber ido desde antes y dejarme a Kari a mí" –

\- "Pero sabes bien mamá, como la quiero" – Esta no pudo más que sacar una sonrisa y ver lo con ternura.

\- "Pues tendrás que en algún momento dejarla" – Tai la vio confundido por su comentario y su mamá no pudo más que suspirar ante la confusión de su hijo – "Me refiero cuando te vayas a la universidad el próximo año y ya no puedas evitar que los chicos empiecen a pedirle citas, los has logrado calmar y evitar que tú hermana tenga novio, pero no siempre será así" –

\- "Eso no es cierto" – La falsa voz de ofendido le causo una risa a su mamá – "Yo si dejo que los chicos se le acerquen"-

\- "Tai" – Su mirada de reproche lo decía todo – "Davis, no cuenta"-

\- "Pero es hombre" –

\- "_De verdad que este niño, a veces me saca de quicio"- _Era lo que tenía en la cabeza su madre mientras le daba un coscorrón y una venita salía de su frente – "Yo me refiero a otros chicos, no como Davis que solo te idolatra y es tú Fan número uno; y que Kari ya ha rechazado 17 veces el año pasado, 24 el antepasado, 22 el ante ante pasado, ¿Continuó?" –

Tai no pudo más que suspirar derrotado, su mamá tenía mucha razón, él sabía que Davis le lleva gustando su hermana desde tercero de primaria y que a intentando hacerla su novia, pero como su hermana siempre le rechaza con la misma firmeza y Davis no parece que vaya a hacer daño a Kari, además de ser su fan número uno, no lo veía como una amenaza para su amada hermana menor; también sirve como guardaespaldas cuando él no está cerca, lo que le alegra en parte. Aunque sabía en parte que su hermana tendría que tener novio en algún punto, él no podría soportar la idea de ella al lado de otra persona que no fuera su familia.

\- "No necesitas continuar mamá, es que me cuesta pensar en Kari con alguien más" –

\- "Lo sé, pero ya te lo he dicho varias veces, que…" – Su voz fue cortada por la puerta del baño siendo abierta seguido por los pasos de Kari, la cual salía apenas había salido ducha a gran velocidad para cambiarse y estar lista para la escuela – "¡Kari, quedan 5 minutos!" –

\- "¡Ya lo sé!" – Gritando bastante fuerte para que su mamá entendiera que ella también no quería llegar tarde, se puso a buscar el uniforme de la escuela, una falda verde oscuro, un chaleco verde del mismo tono y una camisa blanca, moviéndose lo más rápido que podía e intentando peinarse lo mejor que el tiempo le diera, estaba ya lista para ir a la escuela.

Saliendo de su habitación pudo ver a su hermano ya en la entrada del departamento con los dos almuerzos en la mano y sus mochilas a un lado de la puerta para que Kari tomará la suya.

\- "¡Me voy mamá!" –

\- "¡Adiós y tengan cuidado!" –

Con eso dicho Kari y Tai salieron rápidamente de su apartamento con destino a la Secundaria y Preparatoria General de Odaiba (_No tengo ni idea si eso existe, pero hagamos que sí, ¿ok?)_, Tai fue el primero en despedirse ya que la zona de preparatoria quedaba antes, aunque para cuando él se despidió ya habían pasado 3 minutos desde que sonó la campana, Kari siguió corriendo hasta quedar en la entrada de su secundaria.

La secundaria era un escuela compuesta de primero: tres edificios de tres pisos puestos en forma de U inversa, un patio bastante amplio en medio, el de en medio que era hacia donde se dirigía, era el edificio que tenía en sus dos primeros pisos los salones de tercer año y las oficinas conformaban el tercero, mientras que los otros dos edificios tenían, el de la derecha: la cafetería en el primer piso y los salones de primer año en los dos pisos restantes, mientras que el de la izquierda tenía la sala de cómputo y la biblioteca en el segundo piso, y los salones de segundo año en el primer y tercer piso. Atrás de todo eso está su gimnasio y auditorio; donde juegan los equipos de voleibol y baloncesto, además de que ahí es donde se hace la asamblea para los nuevos ingresos, cosa que ocurrió el día de ayer y no contaba como primer día, ya que después de la asamblea; los alumnos se pueden retirar a sus casa o explorar las aulas y checar en que salón estarán, para venir el día siguiente ya a tomar sus clases. Más atrás estaba el campo de futbol que se compartía con la preparatoria y primaria.

El salón de Kari era el 3-B, ella sabía que ya estaba tarde y cuando llegó se quedó parada unos segundo frente a la puerta para checar su reloj y notar que ya tenía 10 minutos de retraso, con mucha pena tocó levemente la puerta, para momentos después le abriera la puerta un profesor, que no parecía ni molesto, pero tampoco feliz con su presencia.

\- "Debo suponer, ¿Qué usted es la señorita Yagami? – Kari solo atinó a asentir, pero notó que a pesar de su retraso, casi nadie le puso atención parecían mayormente las chicas mirar hacia otro lado o mejor dicho a alguien, pero al no tener no buen ángulo no podía ver a quién veían, por lo que decidió ver de nuevo al profesor que tenía cara de que iba a seguir hablando – "Tiene suerte señorita, como apenas presente al alumno transferido a nuestra clase, no he comenzado la lección, siéntese junto al señor Motomiya y espero que no se vuelva a repetir" –

Kari simplemente asintió y se sentó junto a Davis, la viva "casi" copia de su hermano mayor, tez morena clara, ojos marrones oscuros, de más o menos 1,70 m de altura y de complexión normal, era el gran admirador de su hermano y su auto declarado "amado", lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero a pesar de eso no le odiaba o le caía mal, ya que era una persona agradable.

\- "Hola Kari, de nuevo en el mismo salón" – Eso era cierto llevaban en el mismo salón desde tercero de primaria, a veces parecía que el destino no quería despegárselo – "¿Por qué llegaste tarde?, eso no es común en ti-

\- "Un sueño bastante pesado, aunque realmente no quiero hablar de eso" – Davis simplemente comprendió y asintió volteando a ver el profesor que empezaba a explicar de qué manera iba a calificar el curso.

\- "Primero deberán entender que el examen valdrá el 60% de su calificación…"- Kari empezó a tomar notas de las cosas que parecían interesantes y podrían serle útil recordar, hasta que recordó que el profesor había mencionado sobre un alumno nuevo en la clase.

\- "Oye Davis" – El mencionado la volteó a ver curioso de que quisiera hablar en medio de la explicación del profesor, sabiendo lo aplicada y respetuosa con sus profesores y como lo reprendía que él interrumpiera para hablarle.

\- "¿Qué ocurre?"-

\- "Oí que el profesor dijo que había un nuevo alumno en la clase" –

\- "O sí, te refieres a Takeru o como dice que le digamos Tk" –

\- "¿Quién es?" – Davis solo se giró un momento para señalar a un joven justo al frente de la clase del profesor – "Es el rubio de ahí, dijo que vivía aquí en Japón hasta los 8 años, pero se mudó con sus abuelos en Francia, de ahí no puse más atención" –

Kari vio curiosa hacia el joven y notó su cabello rubio, por alguna razón ese cabello se le hacía conocido, pero de dónde, no estaba segura, hasta que cuando enfocó más la vista; notó sus ojos color azul como el mar, es entonces cuando su cerebro lanzó una pequeña descarga interna dándole a reconocer que se parecía al joven de su sueño, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando más; noto como Davis le hacía una señal de que mirará hacia el profesor de nuevo, rápidamente lo hizo y ups ahí estaba el profesor frente a ella; y ahora si parecía molestó.

\- "¿Señorita Yagami?" – Kari solo pudo asentir – "Pasé por alto su tardanza, pero que ignore mi clase no lo voy a tolerar, a pesar de que solo este mostrando el protocolo, muchos profesores hablaban bien de usted, pero si no pone atención la haré salirse, aunque como estoy amable hoy, le pediré que me diga la razón de su falta de atención" – La mirada daba a entender que tenía que responder sí o sí, además que ahora su vergüenza aumento al notar que todo el salón la miraba – "¿ y bien?"-

-"Solo tenía curiosidad, por…por…"-

-"¿Por qué señorita Yagami?"-

\- "Por el nuevo alumno transferido que mencionó" – Un suspiró salió de su boca y notó como algunos se reían por lo bajo; de lo chistoso de la situación, al ver al profesor notó como este tenía una sonrisa, que no parecía expresar nada nuevo.

-"¿Solo eso?" – Ella solo asintió otra vez antes la pregunta – "Pues que sencillo, señor Takaishi" – El mencionado se puso de pie mirando al profesor ahora con duda, como el resto de la clase – "Sería tan amable de venir aquí y de presentarse a la señorita Yagami para que yo pueda seguir con mi clase" –

Kari sentía como su cara se ponía cara de la vergüenza a más no poder, mientras que Takeru se acercaba a ella para presentarse, de fondo las risas y murmureos de sus compañeros se escuchaban haciendo más difícil para ella la situación, hasta que cuando finalmente mente el rubio se puso frente a ella y todos se callaron.

\- "Buenos días, me llamó Takeru Takaishi aunque me gusta más que me digan Tk, tengo 14 años de edad; me gusta escribir y jugar baloncesto, me mudé ha aquí desde Francia y espero que nos podamos llevar muy viene este año" – Tk le extendió su mano y Kari con algo de dificultad le aceptó mientras seguía con su cara roja de la vergüenza, aunque entendió que Tk intentaba sonar lo más tranquilo posible para que ella no se sintiera tan mal.

-"Sí, espero que nos llevemos mal" – Diciendo estas palabras lo más bajo que pudo le soltó la mano a Tk.

\- "Bien, ahora que ya se presentaron podemos retomar la clase" – Todo el mundo reacciono a las palabras del profesor y decidieron volver su atención hacia él.

Kari se sentó rápidamente mientras observaba la mano con la que hace poco había saludado a Tk, aunque decidió rápidamente volver su vista al profesor para no causar más problemas.

La campana finalmente sonó y Kari solo pudo suspirar aliviada de que al fin la primera clase había terminado, pronto vendría el siguiente profesor y decidió sacar su siguiente libreta hasta que sintió como otra presencia además de la de Davis se ponía a su lado, alzó la vista y su sorpresa al ver a Tk frente a ella no fue poca, esté solo la miraba tranquilamente, aunque con la también presencia de Davis ahí cerca no podría durar mucho.

-"Eh"- La llamada de Davis atrajo la atención del rubio – "¿Necesitas algo? o ¿solo te gusta mirar a la gente?" – La pregunta de Davis parecía con un tono molestó que Takeru pasó por alto.

-"No, puedes estar tranquilo, venía a entregarles algo a ustedes, en realidad se los voy a dar a todos, pero decidí que serían ustedes primero" –

-"Y… ¿Qué podría ser?" – Los dos chicos nada más vieron como de una caja que Tk traía en la mano desde que llegó; sacó dos anillos, uno con una gema azul en su centro y otro con una gema blanca, extrañado aun por el regalo, decidieron tomarlo aunque con un poco de miedo.

-"¿No son caros estos anillos como para que los regales?"- Kari le cuestiono con duda en su boca, no parecía algo muy normal que alguien daría a toda la gente de un salón.

-"O tranquila son copias de unos anillos de mis abuelos, no cuestan mucho y me parecía un buen obsequio para dar a todos y darles a entender que no tengo ninguna mala intención y podamos ser amigos" – La explicación pareció bastar para que ambos se relajaran, entonces vieron como los demás chicos de la clase se acercaban.

\- "¿Qué es eso?" – Preguntó Jessica, una de las compañeras de Kari.

\- "Anillos" – Respondió Takeru mientras abría más la caja mostrando muchos más anillos parecidos a los de Davis y Kari, pero con gemas de diferentes colores – "Tomen uno como signo de mi amistad" –

Todos se acercaron y empezaron a tomar un anillo, hasta que al final la caja se vacío, aunque Kari vio curiosa que Tk no traía ningún anillo con él.

\- "Oye Take…"-

-"Tk" – Corrigió este

\- "Tk, ¿Por qué no traes tú un anillo?" – Esté simplemente sonrió y sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón; mostró un anillo con una gema verde clara – "Este es el mío, bueno…" – Volteó hacía la puerta por la cual venía entrando el profesor – "Creo que debo de retirarme, espero que nos llevemos muy bien y podamos ser buenos amigos, Kari…Davis"- Dando media vuelta empezó a caminar hacia su lugar.

-"Bueno, se ve que es amable" – Fue lo último que dijo Davis antes de sacar su libreta.

Kari imitó su acción hasta que se quedó pensando en algo que no se dio cuenta hasta que volvió a ver su anillo - "_¿Por qué solo a nosotros no nos dio a escoger?"-_

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que me dejaran algún review si les gustó el comienzo, que les gustaría que les aclarara más tarde, la escritura si es comprensible, etc.**_

_**Sin más me despido, recuerden que pueden buscarme en twitter o Youtube. Que tengan buen día.**_


	2. Hermanos mayores y el Bendito almuerzo

_**Iniciamos el Segundo Capítulo de la remasterizada historia: La leyenda de la Luz y la Esperanza, espero que lo disfruten, vamos…**_

_La leyenda de la Luz y la Esperanza – Capítulo 2 (Hermanos mayores y el bendito almuerzo)_

Tai siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al salón, gracias a su buena condición física y velocidad no tardó mucho en esta frente a su salón, el 3-C; de la Preparatoria General de Odaiba, viendo su reloj notó que llego 6 minutos tardé.

Dudando en si tocar o no, se decidió por lo primero con un suspiro escapando de su boca, no tardo ni diez segundos en abrirle la puerta la profesora de su curso, que lo veía con una sonrisa y expresión de enojo, pero no enojo de molestia sino un enojo en tono de burla; notando esto vio que justo en el frente de la clase había un alumno de cabello rubio parado, aunque su mirada tuvo que regresar rápidamente a la profesora que al notar su cara simplemente decidió saludarlo.

\- "Me alegro que el señor Yagami haya hecho acto de presencia, como siempre tarde, pero presente" – De fondo la risa de sus compañeros se podía oír, haciendo a Tai sonrojarse levemente – "Estaba presentando al nuevo alumno transferido a todos, pero como ha llegado usted, me he visto en la necesidad de parar su presentación, por lo cual mientras él termina de hablar, usted señor Yagami se quedará parado, ¿entendido?"-

Tai solo pudo sacar un nuevo suspiro de resignación – "Sí profesora" –

-"Excelente"- Satisfecha la profesora, volteo ahora a ver a su nuevo estudiante – "Puede continuar"-

-"Está bien maestra"- La clase dejó sus miradas fuera de Tai y para enfocarlas ahora sobre su nuevo compañero – "Mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, algunos me dicen Matt, por lo cual preferiría si me llamaran así, estuve viviendo casi toda mi vida en Tokio, pero me mude durante dos años a Francia y después volví aquí para continuar con mis estudios, me gusta tocar la guitarra y cantar, además de vez en cuando juego videojuegos o juego futbol y baloncesto, pero eso ya es muy raro; espero que todos nos podamos llevar bien y por cierto…" – Girando su vista hacia la maestra que lo miró sorprendida –"Profesora con respeto, me gustaría pedirle permiso para darle un presente a mis compañeros"-

-"Claro, no veo por qué no"- La cara de los alumnos se puso bastante curiosa, mientras que Yamato se acercaba a la mochila que estaba junto a la puerta ya que no había elegido aun un asiento por el hecho de presentarse.

Abriendo la mochila, todos vieron como traía una caja de madera de la cual al quitarle la tapa que cubre su interior, se podían ver varios anillos con diferentes gemas en su centro. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Matt se acercó a Tai y le extendió con su mano uno de los anillos, Tai simplemente lo tomo notando como este anillo tenía su gema de color naranja.

-"Gracias" – Matt simplemente se limitó a asentir para seguir avanzando, mientras todos empezaban a tomar un anillo de su preferencia.

Tai vio la acción de Matt bastante interesante, pues nunca había conocido a alguien que regalara anillo así como así, pero algo que le llamó la atención fue cuando se acercó a una de sus compañeras o para él su mejor amiga y amor no correspondido: Sora, una pelirroja de 1.70, con un cuerpo que muchas chicas envidiaban, pero que se notaba trabajado en parte para el deporte, gracias a su constante esfuerzo en el club de tenis, la chica más codiciada por los hombres y envidiada por las mujeres; cuando el rubio se acercó a ella, esta no pudo escoger su anillo; ya que sin que pudiera replicar, Matt le había dado un anillo con una gema roja bastante bonita, por lo cual decidió dejar pasar esa pequeña acción, aunque en cambio Tai no lo vio tan normal, pero al recordar; noto que él tampoco había podido escoger su anillo.

\- "Señor Yagami, ya se puede sentar" – La voz de la profesora lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero cuando empezó a buscar un asiento vacío noto, que ya todos estaban ocupados a excepción de dos asientos al frente de la clase, suspirando no tuvo más opción que tomar uno de esos, cuando noto que Matt se dirigía justo al asiento que estaba a su lado.

\- "Parece que estaremos toda esta clase juntos…"-

-"Taichi, pero me puedes decir Tai" – Yamato asintió mientras que tomaba el asiento junto a Tai.

-"Pues Tai, un placer conocerte"-

*-*CORTE*-*CORTE*-*CORTE*-*

La campana sonó dando por finalizada las primeras tres clases de Tai, con lo cual el súper contento se levantó de su asiento y sacando de su mochila su almuerzo se acercó a Sora.

-"Hey Sora" – La nombrada se giró a verlo mientras le sonreía a su mejor amigo.

-"¿Qué ocurre Tai?"-

-"Pues es la hora del almuerzo"- Mostrandole su caja de almuerzo y señalándole la puerta del salón con una sonrisa – "Vamos a la cafetería a comer ahí nuestro almuerzo, ¿Qué te parece?"-

La pelirroja con una sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento, dándole a entender a su castaño amigo que estaba de acuerdo, ambos se dirigieron a la salida sin notar que un rubio iba atrás de ellos con la misma idea.

\- "Por cierto, Tai"-

\- "¿Qué sucede?"-

-"¿Por qué llegaste tarde?"-

-"Kari no se despertaba"- Esto agarro de sorpresa a su amiga, que conocía muy bien a Kari y sabe que ella no es la de las que se quedan dormidas.

-"Guau, eso es extraño"-

-"Lo sé, por primera vez que iba a llegar a tiempo y ella no despierta, aunque si fue bastante preocupante" – La última parte Tai la dijo con un tono preocupado, que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja; que sin ocultar su curiosidad le preguntó.

-"¿Qué ocurrió?"- Tai la miró por un momento, antes de empezar a hablar.

-"No se movía, estuve media hora haciendo todo lo posible para que se despertara; y entonces simplemente abrió sus ojos de repente, me alegre por supuesto, pero no sé qué fue lo que la mantuvo tanto tiempo en un estado tan raro, mi mamá también estaba muy preocupada, pero como íbamos tarde a clase, no pude preguntar" – Sora entendió la impotencia que seguramente Taichi debió sentir y simplemente le dio una palmada en su espalda, la cual el castaño simplemente agradeció con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-"Bueno, cuando estés en casa; le podrás preguntar"- Tai estaba a punto de responder, cuando Sora siguió hablando notando algo extraño – "Espera un momento"-

-"¿Qué pasa?" – La pelirroja abrió sus ojos con fuerza y un miedo más que notorio

-"¿Quién te hizo **ese** almuerzo?" –

Tai parpadeo un par de veces para entender el miedo y seriedad en la voz de Sora, hasta que lo comprendió, si Kari no había hecho el almuerzo porque se levantó tarde; entonces solo había una persona que podría haberlo hecho, lo cual no eran buenas noticias para el castaño.

-"Mi…mi…mi…ma…mi mamá"- Taichi puso rápidamente su almuerzo en el suelo y ambos jóvenes se alejaron como si de una bomba se tratase, haciendo que la persona que iba detrás desde hace rato se detuviera.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Ambos voltearon al notar a Yamato viéndolos bastante confuso.

-"Nada, es solo que estamos poniendo nuestra distancia" – La respuesta de la pelirroja lo confundió aún más.

-"No entiendo"-

-"La cocina de mi mamá es letal y eso" – El castaño empezó a señalar la caja de su almuerzo con mucho miedo- "Es en este momento lo más cercano a una muerte instantánea" – El rubio solo pudó reir de lo rídicula de la situación.

\- "Jajaja ¿En serio?" – Ambos jóvenes asintieron y por sus caras serias, Yamato captó el mensaje de que no era una broma- "¿No traes nada más para comer?"-

-"No y mi cartera está muerta" –

-"Y no creo que mi almuerzo pueda calmar su estómago"- Corroboro Sora, para dar a entender la gravedad de la posición de su amigo.

-"Pues si quieres, yo te invitó algo en la cafetería" –

En un instante que Sora ni Matt esperaron, Tai estaba abrazando al rubio con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras lo agitaba de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-"Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…" –

-"No hay porque Tai, solo suéltame" – Taichi sin protestar lo hizo y antes de que pudiera seguir agradeciendo, Sora lo interrumpió.

-"¿Estás seguro?" – El rubio solo sonrío

-"No hay problema, mi mamá me dio bastante dinero por si las dudas"-

-"Gracias, me has salvado" – Sora y Matt vieron a Tai con una gota en la frente, puesto que Sora aunque entendía lo que significo ese gesto para el castaño, sentía que estaba poniendo muy incómodo a su nuevo compañero.

-"No te preocupes, mejor vamos que ya estamos cerca" –

Sin decir más los tres se acercaron a la cafetería, mientras que Sora buscó una mesa libre para sentarse, Yamato y Taichi decidieron ver que podían ordenar; no tardaron mucho en volver con Sora, cargando en una bandeja unas cuatro hamburguesas con un gran plato de papás y un par de sodas.

-"Bien, a comer; ¡buen provecho!" –

Taichi tomó una de las hamburguesas y la empezó a comer muy alegre, mientras que Matt lo hacía más tranquilo con otra del grupo, Sora en cambio sacó de su almuerzo algo de arroz y un emparedado de jamón.

Cuando finalmente los tres jóvenes terminaron, decidieron conversar un poco puesto que el almuerzo de ellos duraba una hora y media, y apenas llevaban 45 minutos.

\- "Oye Matt" – El nombrado volteó a ver a la pelirroja – "¿Por qué te mudaste a Francia?"

-"Bueno no es algo muy alegre de lo que se pueda hablar" – Sora notó como había pisado un terreno peligroso, pero Matt siguió hablando – "pero en un momento lo tenía que contar".

-"Si no quieres, no hay prisa" – Tai intentaba evitar que Sora sintiera que forzó al rubio a hablar.

-"No, tranquilos; verán, cuando tenía 6 años, mis padres se divorciaron y me separaron de mi hermano menor que en ese tiempo tenía 3 años, por lo cual yo me quede con mi papá en Tokio y mi mamá se mudó a Odaiba, pero cuando mi hermano cumplió 8 años, se mudaron a Francia" – Yamato tomó un sorbo de su refresco para continuar – "Yo me quede en Tokio, hasta hace dos años mi papá murió en un choque saliendo del trabajo" – Sora y Tai notaron como Matt apretaba su refresco.

-"Lo siento"- El rubio miró a la pelirroja que se notaba bastante mal, pues no quería arruinar tan buen ambiente iniciando una conversación, que se notaba; afectaba bastante al rubio.

-"Tranquila" – Yamato solo le dio una palmada en la espalda- "Ya pasó, pero bueno en ¿Qué me quede?"-

-"En la muerte de tú padre" –Tai fue el que respondió

-"Ah sí, bueno, lo que pasó después, es que mi madre vino al funeral y me preguntó si quería irme con ella a vivir a Francia, yo acepte sin dudar, pues podría también vivir de nuevo con mi hermano, por eso estuve dos años haya, pero mi mamá recibió un nuevo trabajo aquí en Odaiba y nos regresamos, ahora yo estoy aquí en la preparatoria y mi hermano haya en la secundaria"-

-"Entonces tú hermano está en tercero de secundaria, ¿No?- La pelirroja rodo sus ojos ante las palabras de Tai, notando claramente su segundas intenciones

-"Sí, ¿Por qué?"- Sora solo pudo suspirar haciendo que el rubio la viera.

-"Mi amigo justo aquí, es un hermano ultra mega súper nivel 100 supersaiyayin fase 20 sobreprotector" – Tai ante la declaración de su amiga se levantó con clara cara de ofendido

-"¡No es cierto!, solo me preocupo por ella"- Sora le hizo señal de que se sentará para no atraer la atención de los demás a su alrededor, lo cual su amigo obedeció sin dejar de mirarla.

-"Mira Matt, lo que pasa, es que Tai tiene una hermana menor en tercero de secundaria y es tal vez la chica que todos quieren intentar conquistar, pero gracias a que su hermano es el capitán del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria y su "guardaespaldas" es el vice-capitán del equipo de la secundaria, nadie se le acerca sin el temor de ser asesinados" –

Taichi solo pudo girar la cabeza hacia otro lado al escuchar el comentario de su compañera, pero en seguida la risa de Yamato lo sacó de su burbuja de tristeza.

-"Jajaja, Tai de verdad que eres alguien súper divertido"-

-"Supongo que…gracias"-

-"Bueno, ya que estamos con el tema de los hermanos menores" – Ambos chicos miraron hacia Sora curiosos – "¿Cómo es tú hermano? O para calmar a Tai, ¿Sabes en qué clase esta?"-

-"Pues mi hermano es como yo, aunque tiene más el rostro de nuestra mamá y respecto a la clase, tengo entendido que es la 3-B"-

¡PUM! (_Qué efecto más feo, pero es lo que hay)_

Ambos chicos voltearon hacia Taichi que había caído de espaldas con bastante fuerza, pero no tomo ni un minuto en que éste se levantara con una cara sorprendida mirando a Yamato, que estaba bastante confundido por lo que hace unos momentos había pasado.

-"¡Tú hermano va en su misma clase!"- Ahora entendían su preocupación, aunque solo atinaron a reír por lo ridículo que pareció su reacción – "¡No me hace gracia!" – Ambos jóvenes se terminaron callando notando el rojo de la cara del castaño – "¿Qué pasa si mi hermanita le termina gustando tú hermano?, no, no, no, simplemente no, entonces tendré un cuñado rubio, no es que me caigas mal Matt, pero entonces tendré que verla a ella con un…"-

Mientras Tai seguía dejando volar sus ideas en voz alta con la mirada preocupada del rubio, Sora optó por simplemente ignorarlo, ya estaba acostumbrada a los delirios de Tai sobre, "Que pasaría si su hermana tuviera novio"; por lo que al ver también la mirada de Matt, simplemente decidió con un gesto decirle que le ignorara y que lo dejara hablar hasta que se calmará, él simplemente asintió notando que tal vez su delirio tomaría un rato.

*-*CORTE*-*CORTE*-*CORTE*-*

Y así fue, quince minutos tomaron para que Tai se callara y por fin pudieran seguir conversando, pero Sora noto que en su reloj solo faltaban cinco minutos para su siguiente clase, por lo cual optó por levantarse seguida por el rubio y el castaño respectivamente.

-"Bien Tai, por todo tú relajo mental, perdimos una parte del almuerzo" – La mirada de la pelirroja le dijo todo a Tai.

-"Bueno, ya sabes como soy jajaja…ja"- Parecía que la cara de Sora no iba a cambiar, pero entonces Matt decidió preguntar algo.

-"¿Ustedes son novios?"-

….pum

…Pum

…Pum

…PUM

El corto silencio dio claramente una respuesta a Matt, de que había tocado un tema no muy grato, aunque la risa de Tai le quitó esa idea en un instante.

-"No eres el primero que lo piensa"- Mientras decía eso tomó de su hombro a la pelirroja que le dio un codazo para que la soltara – "Verás ya me le confesé tres veces en 5 años y las tres veces me rechazo, dice que no me puede ver más que como un amigo, y si te lo preguntas, sí duele"-

-"Oh, perdón por preguntar, no era mi intención"- Tai simplemente le sonrió.

-"No te preocupes"-

-"Bueno, ¿vamos o no?"- La llamada de Sora hizo que ambos chicos aceleraran el paso para alcanzarla.

-"Ahora que recuerdo"- Tai y Sora voltearon a ver a Yamato que parecía tener algo en la mente – Si tú no podías comer lo que te dieron de almuerzo, ¿Tú hermana no tendrá el mismo problema?" – La única respuesta fue un claro temblor en ambos jóvenes que siguieron avanzando.

*-*CORTE*-*CORTE*-*CORTE*-*

-"Achu"-

-"Salud, ¿Estas bien?"- Kari solo asintió ante la pregunta de su amigo castaño

-"Tal vez alguien está hablando de mí"-

-"Pues que no hable mucho" – Kari solo pudo rodar los ojos al ver como su amigo apretaba los puños en signo de enfado.

-"¿Qué tal si mejor te calmas y almorzamos?"- El castaño solo pudo mostrar emoción, pues era su hora favorita del día.

-"Genial, aunque me sorprendes Kari"- La mencionada alzo una ceja claramente no comprendiendo lo que trataba de decir – "Te levantas tarde y aun te da tiempo para hacer el almuerzo"-

PUM

Como balde de agua fría, el comentario de su amigo le recordó que ella no preparo su almuerzo sino su mamá, lo que hizo que tirará su caja de almuerzo que del impacto terminó por abrirse, mostrando dentro un contenido tan apestoso y horrendo que ni siquiera su narrador tiene el valor de describir, rápidamente todo el salón salio corriendo por el poderoso fétido olor que desprendía el almuerzo de Kari, cuando finalmente todos estaban fuera Davis solo pudo empezar a reír, haciendo que la castaña lo mirará confundida.

-"Como siempre la comida de tu mamá es un arma letal jajaja"-

En seguida el resto del grupo se sumó a su risa, aunque la castaña no podía más que sonrojarse, definitivamente este no era su día, primero tiene un sueño extraño, no se levanta a tiempo, llega tarde, le llaman la atención y ahora su comida causa que el salón sea inaccesible.

Mientras Kari seguía pensando en su mala suerte, una profesora se venía acercando extrañada por encontrar a todo un salón salir instantáneamente como si hubiera habido un accidente.

-"Chicos, ¿qué ha pasado?"-

-"¡El almuerzo de Kari casi nos mata jajaja!"- Le respondió un alumno que seguía riéndose con el resto del grupo.

-"Hay que exagerados"- La profesora entró al salón para comprobar lo ridículo de las palabras del alumno, pero apenas entró sintió como si se fuera a desmayar en un instante, sino es por la rápida intervención de Tk que la sujeto y sacó rápido del salón – "¡Por dios señorita Yagami!, ¿¡Qué le ponen a su almuerzo!?" –

Kari sentía que su rostro iba a explotar, el día seguía empeorando.

\- "Por ahora, llamare al señor de la limpieza, como no tenemos salones disponibles y tal vez tengamos que ocupar algún producto químico para quitar este olor, supongo que veré si los dejan salir antes" –

El grupo estallo en felicidad mientras salían corriendo, aunque muchos antes de correr se detenían a agradecer a su compañera por el accidente, lo cual seguía sin ayudar a detener su vergüenza, hasta que sintió una mano en cada hombro, una era la de Davis y otra la de Tk.

-"**No te sientas mal Kari**"-

Ambos chicos se vieron confusos al notar que dijeron exactamente lo mismo, pero no tardaron menos de un segundo en reírse por su sorprendente coincidencia.

-"Gracias"-

-"Ni que lo digas, supongo que no era tú intención"- Las palabras de Takeru la tranquilizaron lo suficiente para que el sonrojo se bajara.

-"Tiene razón, aunque ahora tendremos que regresar a casa antes de tiempo"- Kari solo se limitó a asentir – "¿Le envías un mensaje a tu hermano y te llevo?"-

-"Aun tengo hambre Davis, tal vez podemos ir a la cafetería y ya después… ¡Rayos!"- Ambos chicos vieron curiosos la reacción de la castaña – "Deje mi cartera en casa por las prisas"-

-"Y yo no tengo nada encima, doble rayos"-

-"Esto"- Ambos peli castaños voltearon a ver al rubio que aún no se había aportado de su lado – "Yo tengo dinero, si no te molesta Kari, puedo invitarte algo" –

-"Guau, nos salvaste" – Fue la respuesta que dio Davis, aunque Kari estaba algo insegura si aceptar la propuesta.

-"¿De verdad?"-

El rubio solo se limitó a sonreír

-"Claro"-

-"Entonces, gracias"-

Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la cafetería en silencio, pero con Davis al lado no duro mucho.

-"Oye Tk"- El rubio solo lo volteó a ver – "¿Qué club tomarás mañana?"-

-"Oh es cierto, mañana es el día de los clubes"- Tk reacciono a las palabras de Kari

-"Cierto, me iré al de baloncesto"-

-"Genial, yo soy el sub-capitán del equipo de futbol"- Davis alzó su pecho con orgullo, mientras Kari solo rodo sus ojos por lo presumido que puede llegar a ser el castaño.

-"Guau, debes de ser muy bueno, ¿Quién es el capitán?"-

-"Mi mejor amigo Ken"- Davis mostraba una gran sonrisa, aunque la cambió a una de tristeza leve – "Pero lleva tres días enfermos de una fiebre terrible, por eso no pudo venir, también tiene el mejor promedio de la secundaria"-

-"Bueno, ni los genios son invencibles, ¿Verdad?"-

-"Sí, es cierto jajaja"-

En un momento los chicos llegaron a la cafetería y pidieron rápidamente, aunque por idea de Davis lo pidieron para llevar.

-"Yo le mensajeare a tu hermano"- Kari solo asintió cuando Davis sacó su teléfono y empezó a presionar botones – "Listo, le dije que iríamos a mi casa"-

-"¿Tú casa?"-

-"Tengo el nuevo Fifa para mi ps4 y quiero jugarlo con Tai, trayéndote a ti el vendrá apenas terminen las clases, además" – Kari iba a responder sobre el aprovechamiento de Davis, pero al notar que iba a continuar se quedó callada- "No creo que a tú mamá le alegre saber, que por su culpa, su hija no tuvo más clases"-

La castaña sonrió al notar lo bueno que era su amigo, aunque lo del Fifa sobraba.

-"¿Tú que dices Tk?" – El mencionado alzo su ceja como respuesta – "¿Vienes a mi casa a jugar?"-

-"No creo que haya problemas, deja le envió un mensaje a mi mamá" – Rápidamente sacando su celular Tk tecleo unos botones, para después guardarlo – "Listo"

-"Perfecto, ¡Vamos!" –

*-*CORTE*-*CORTE*-*CORTE*-*

Tai observo su celular con el mensaje, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro, Matt viendo su cara le entró la curiosidad que era tan gracioso.

-"¿Qué pasó?"- Tai solo lo miró un momento para hacer una sonrisa aún más grande que antes.

-"Es que… no sé si Kari, tuvo mala suerte con el almuerzo de Mamá o fue una bendición"-

-"No entiendo"-

-"Después te lo explico, ya está entrando el profesor"-

Ambos chicos voltearon al ver a su profesor de cálculo entrar por la puerta.

*-*CORTE*-*CORTE*-*CORTE*-*

La campana sonó dando por finalizadas las clases de preparatoria y sin más Tai se levantó a rápida velocidad en dirección a casa de Davis, mientras que sin preguntar se había traído consigo a Matt y Sora sin darles tiempo a replicar, pero la pelirroja que no le gustó la acción de su amigo, no se iba a dejar tan fácil.

-"¡Tai!"- El mencionado paro de golpe en medio de la banqueta haciendo que casi se cayeran.

-"¿Qué ocurre Sora?"- A penas termino su pregunta una cachetada que seguramente iba a dejar marca, le dejo en el suelo, Matt solo pudo dar un paso atrás al ver que tal vez intentan socorrer al castaño era mala idea, tomando en cuenta el miedo que daba en ese momento Sora.

-"¿¡Qué te dije de jalar a la gente sin preguntar?!"-

-"¿Qué está mal?"-

-"¿Y?"-

-"Tengo que preguntarle primero si me quieren acompañar"- La cara de derrotado de Tai calmo a Sora, que aunque seguía enojada, recordó que no solo la jalo a ella, sino también al rubio – "¿Por qué también jalaste a Matt?"-

\- "Pues pensé que era nuestro amigo ahora y quería traerlo a conocer a Davis"-

El suspiro de Sora que expresaba perfectamente todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, fue lo que le bastó a Tai para entender que tal vez… Sí debería de haber preguntado.

-"Perdón Matt porque este tonto te jaló sin preguntarte"- Una sonrisa salió de la cara del rubio que no parecía para nada molesto.

-"Tranquila me sorprendió simplemente"- Giró su vista hacia el castaño – "Me gustaría también conocer al Davis del que tanto habla, deja le envió un mensaje a mi mamá de que hoy llegare tarde"- Sin más sacó su telefono, mientras tanto Tai se levantaba pues el suelo no es que digamos muy cómodo (_Excepto cuando hace calor, ahí es magnificó XD)_\- "Listo, podemos irnos"-

-"Genial"-

-"Aún estoy molesta"-

-"Ok"-

El resto del camino estuvo intentando que Sora le perdonara, aunque no fue hasta llegar a la casa de Davis (que estaba en un edificio justo al frente del edificio donde vivían los Yagami); le perdonó para alivió del castaño.

Ya frente a la puerta Taichi tocó el timbre esperando que Davis no tomara mucho en abrirle y así fue pues en unos segundos la puerta se movió mostrando al castaño "casi" idéntico a Tai, lo cual dejo bastante intrigado a Matt por el parecido.

-"Que bien que llego Senpai"-

-"Buenas Davis, ¿podemos pasar?"- Davis simplemente asintió dejándoles pasar, para ir a la sala.

-"Claro, por cierto"- Al fin había notado al tercer individuo

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"¿Quién es el?"-

-"Mucho gustó soy…"- Pero antes de que pudiera seguir Kari apareció con Tk por detrás, la primera corrió y dio un abrazo a su hermano bastante alegre de verlo.

-"Hermano, que bueno verte"-

-"Solo pasaron un par de horas"-

-"Jejeje"-

-"¿Quién es su amigo?"- Tai notó al rubio que se le hizo parecido a alguien, aunque como ya sabemos él no es la personas más brillante.

-"Él es…"-

-"Que tal Matt"- Todos vieron cómo se saludaban entre ellos los dos rubios.

-"Oh Tk, no esperaba verte aquí"-

Davis y Taichi veían confusos la escena (_Tal para cual), _mientras tanto Sora y Kari intuyeron rápido la situación.

-"¿Se conocen?"- Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Davis simplemente le parecieron ridículas a la pareja de chicas.

-"Oh, Tk y yo somos hermanos"-

-"¡Hermanos!, aunque tiene sentido por su parecido"- Davis no tardó en captar la situación, pero una cara se puso instantáneamente pálida al escuchar las palabras de Matt.

PUM

Todos giraron su vista hacía Tai que había caído de la impresión, mientras sus ojos se mantenían como platos, empezó a murmurar unas palabras que a pesar de ser murmureos todos entendían, aunque solo dos entendían su significado.

-"Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía…"-

**CONTINUARA**

_**Y hasta aquí el segundo episodio, veré si puedo actualizar este domingo, porque aún tengo algo de tiempo o algún día de la próxima semana, por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Recuerden que pueden dejar su opinión o preguntas en la caja de comentarios, yo me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen día. **___

_**TAKERU FANG**_


	3. Noticias y Sombras

_**Aquí está el Tercer episodio, me esforcé mucho para hacer todo lo más claro posible y aquí se resolverán varías preguntas que algunos tendrán. Les recuerdo que los personajes no son de mi autoría y hago esto como un hobbie, esperando que ustedes se diviertan y gusten de esta historia. **_

_**Antes responderé los reviews del episodio 2.**_

_**Yupiyo: Me alegra que te haya gustado y es cierto que el almuerzo cocinado por la mamá de los castaños es para temer.**_

_**Anaiza18: Gracias por tú apoyo igualmente, además de que aquí se te contestara tú duda del porqué de los anillos; y tienes razón sobre Tai besando al suelo, tal vez me pasé o ¿no?**_

_La leyenda de la Luz y la Esperanza – Episodio 3 (Noticias y Sombras)_

Después de que Taichi se recuperará de su pobre caída y pudiera articular otras palabras, los chicos platicaron un rato para después pasar a jugar en la consola de Davis, pero la noche estaba llegando y los hermanos rubios se vieron en la necesidad de retirarse, no tomo mucho tiempo para que Sora imitará esa acción y aunque Tai aún no se quería ir, fue gracias a Kari y un pellizco en la oreja que finalmente ellos también se retiraron.

La caminata al edificio de enfrente fue silenciosa, ninguno de los hermanos hablaba, en unos instantes ya estaban frente a la puerta de la casa, su mamá estaba por preparar la cena, por suerte Kari la detuvo antes de que comenzara; para alivio de su hermano y padre que también había regresado del trabajo.

Tai y Kari hablaron a sus padres sobre el par rubio, pero tuvieron que evitar hablar de la razón; por la que se empezaron a conocer mejor, fue por culpa del almuerzo de su madre.

Terminada la cena, Kari se dirigió a su cuarto para checar unas cosas, mientras tanto Taichi tomó el control de la televisión para ver alguna serie que hubiera en ese momento, pero se detuvo en el canal de noticias cuando vio imágenes que le llamaron la atención.

**\- Desde las últimas horas en las calles de Tokio, Akihabara, Kyoto, Odaiba y Nagasaki han estado apareciendo múltiples cadáveres totalmente deshidratados, actualmente se tienen más de 130 víctimas – **

Los ojos de Tai se abrieron como platos al ver el número de personas que decía el locutor en la pantalla; mientras hablaba, imágenes de personas en un mismo estado aparecían en la pantalla, el castaño giró su vista al ver a su hermana salir de su habitación y está al notar su mirada se acercó para ver que estaba en la pantalla.

\- **No sé sabe la causa del estado en el que se encuentran y no comprendemos si puede ser alguna enfermedad, podría ser parte de un grupo muy organizado para causar pánico, pero el estado de las víctimas sigue siendo inexplicable, le pedimos a todos nuestros televidentes; tomar todas las medidas posibles y que por ahora eviten salir en las noches, eso hasta que la policía y los médicos puedan verificar que está pasando… ¡Un momento! – **El gritó del locutor puso bastante preocupados a los dos chicos.

\- **Varios policías en la zona de los accidentes están muriendo repentinamente y…y…sus… ¡y sus cuerpos se están deshidratando!- **

Toda la familia Yagami se encontraba ahora frente al televisor bastante preocupados, pues el accidente era tan repentino que no tenía sentido, el locutor se había quedado callado unos momentos, pero su expresión decía todo, él también tenía miedo.

\- **Queridos televidentes, intentaremos seguir el caso lo mejor posible, por ahora nuestra televisora; considera prudente que no salgan de sus casas, la situación en las calles ahora son muy anormales para poderlas entender, esperaremos un repor… ack… ¡que!...n… - **

En un instante el locutor se encontraba con su cara chocando contra el escritorio de las noticias y por el enfoque de su cara; ¡él también se estaba deshidratando hasta quedar completamente secó!

Los gritos de los camarógrafos y la demás gente no duraron demasiado, ya que pusieron un anuncio de señal perdida. Esto alarmo a la familia, Kari se encontraba abrazando a su hermano, mientras su madre intentaba agarrar aire, su padre decidió cambiar de canal, para encontrar los demás programas mostrando los mismos sucesos y reportando más víctimas; no solo en las ciudades antes mencionadas sino en casi todo Japón y algunos canales internacionales reportaban los mismos casos en otros países; tales como: Estados Unidos, Brasil, México, Francia, Rusia, Portugal, España y la India.

Taichi no sabía que pensar, acababa de venir de pasar un buen rato con sus amigos y ahora todo era un caos, pero un sonido de su celular y el de Kari lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ambos vieron los números y corrieron a contestar en alguna otra parte de su casa.

*-*CON KARI*-*

\- ¿Yolei?- Lo único que escucho fue un suspiro de alivio.

\- Que bueno que contestaste Kari, ¿Viste las noticias? –

\- Sí, vi hasta como…murió el locutor del canal 17 –

\- ¡Oh por dios! – El gritó tan fuerte la hizo apartarse el teléfono.

\- Sí, lo sé Yolei; ¿Qué tal estas tú? –

\- Mis papás apenas vieron todo, cerraron la tienda y están llamando a nuestra demás familia y me acordé de ti –

\- Gracias por acordarte, justamente tú llamada me despego de la televisión, Yolei… tengo miedo – El temblor en la voz de Kari era evidente.

\- Yo también Kari, llamaré a Ken para saber cómo está y después veré que puedo…-

CRASH

El sonido de la puerta de su casa rompiéndose abruptamente y los gritos de su hermano evitaron que siguiera escuchando a su amiga, corrió rápidamente a ver qué pasaba, sus padres se encontraban siendo ahorcados por dos clases de sombras muy extrañas que no los dejaban respirar; y del otro lado su hermano era empujado por otra sombra hacia la pared. Kari estaba paralizada… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

*-*CON TAI DURANTE LA LLAMADA DE KARI*-*

\- ¿Matt? – La llamada del rubio no solo lo agarró por sorpresa, sino que se le hizo raro, es cierto que durante el rato que estuvieron con Davis intercambiaron números, pero no pensó que lo llamaría.

\- Tai no te vayas a ir de tu casa – El castaño quedó confundido por las palabras del rubio en el teléfono.

\- ¿A qué- Sus palabras no pudieron continuar por que Yamato lo volvió a interrumpir.

\- Hazme caso Tai, sé que no hemos sido amigos ni por un día, pero confía en mí, toma el anillo que te regale y que Kari haga lo mismo con el suyo, no lo suelten, ¿ok?-

\- Entiendo Matt, pero…-

Antes de que Tai pudiera seguir la puerta de la casa fue destruida y él que había decidido contestar la llamada frente a esta; salió volando unos dos metros hacia atrás, sus padres intentaron correr a socorrerlo, pero simplemente vio como cuatro sombras aparecían en el marco de la puerta, las dos primeras tomaron a sus padres del cuello quitándoles la posibilidad de respirar, estupefacto pero recordando las palabras de Matt intentó correr a tomar los anillos que habían dejado él y su hermana en la pequeña mesa de la sala, pero fue en vano; porque instantáneamente una de las sombras lo tomó para hacerlo chocar contra la pared.

El golpe le dio tan fuerte que casi no pudo reaccionar, pero con la fuerza que le quedaba después de tal impacto; giró su vista para ver a su hermana parada junto a la pequeña mesa, notando que la cuarta sombra se estaba acercando a ella, gritó.

\- ¡KARI TOMA LOS ANILLOS! - Sus ojos en ese momento no soportaron más abiertos y se cerraron.

*-*CON KARI*-*

\- KARI TOMA LOS ANILLOS – Fueron las palabras de su hermano antes de cerrar los ojos.

Kari giró su vista y vio ambos regalos de sus amigos rubios, no entendía por qué Tai le dijo eso, pero viendo a la sombra estar a solo escasos centímetros de ella, no dudo; los tomó con fuerza y cerró los ojos esperando el ataque de la extraña sombra con forma humanoide.

Pero tal ataque nunca pasó.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir algo cálido rodearla y ver como el anillo con la gema blanca brillaba con gran fuerza haciendo que las sombras desaparecieran instantáneamente del recinto. Parpadeo varias veces sin comprender que pasó, hasta que oyó algo cruzar la puerta de la casa o mejor dicho unas personas.

La pareja rubia apareció y sin esperar respuesta de Kari, Matt ayudaba a Tai a levantarse del suelo; puesto que después de que la sombra desapareciera el agarre que lo mantenía en el aire; igualmente desapareció. Por otra parte Tk estaba moviendo a los padres de Kari para ponerlos recargados sobre la pared, teniendo cuidado de no dañarles más de lo que ya estaban.

Cuando finalmente ambos hermanos cumplieron su cometido, Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido de sus presencias, sin dejarlo hablar le pidieron que ambos hermanos castaños se sentaran, acción que hicieron sin replicar. Ahora ambas parejas rubia y castaña se encontraban de frente en el salón de la casa Yagami con los padres de la familia inconscientes.

\- Me alegra que estén bien – Tai tenía una cara bastante desesperada por la tranquilidad del rubio mayor.

\- ¡¿Qué bueno que están bien?! – Kari se espantó un poco por la natural y lógica reacción de su hermano mayor - ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! ¡¿Qué eran esas sombras?! ¿¡Por qué me pediste que tomara los anillos?! –

Matt viendo que Tai no hablaba más, decidió empezar.

\- Bien, verás, lo que te atacaron son tal como las nombraste "sombras", criaturas creadas de energía oscura, son invisibles para la mayoría de los seres humanos, solo gente con un gran poder espiritual pueden verlas, como tú y Kari –

La castaña asentía, aunque lo que escuchaba parecía muy extraño, lo que acababa de ocurrir era real y no lo podría cambiar, prefiero dejar que Matt siguiera hablando; Tai tenía más o menos la misma idea.

\- Estas criaturas no fueron creadas de forma natural – Yamato tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dando a entender que lo siguiente iba a ser largo – Verán, el mundo se divide en tres capas: La capa superior gobernada por los dioses, la capa inferior por los demonios y la capa intermedia donde vivimos nosotros –

\- ¿Y lo que nos atacaron eran demonios? – Kari preguntó con claro miedo en su cara

\- No Kari, eran sirvientes de un ex humano – La cara de duda era clara en el par de hermanos.

\- ¿Qué?-

-Mira Tai – La vista del mencionado y su hermano se enfocó ahora en el rubio menor – Los dioses y demonios son seres superiores a nosotros, no interfieren en el mundo humano; porque somos la fuente de alimento de ambas especies y por supuesto si alguno de los dos bandos intenta monopolizar el alimento, iniciara una guerra –

-¡¿Alimento?!- Kari no parecía creer lo que decía su amigo rubio.

\- Creo que no me exprese bien – Takeru se tocó su frente intentando pensar en una mejor manera de explicar las cosas, hasta que una idea cruzo su mente – Ya sé, verás Kari, los seres humanos tenemos energía espiritual que solo pocos pueden usar y esta se divide en un lado Bueno y Malo, cuando realizamos acciones que vayan con malas intenciones, esta energía alimenta el poder oscuro de los demonios, mientras que si nosotros oramos a los dioses y hacemos acciones buenas, ellos se alimentan de ella-

\- Ya veo, creo que estoy entendiendo –

\- Pero como somos sus fuentes de alimento para mantener su existencia, los dioses y demonios se dieron cuenta que si un lado intentaba incitar a los seres humanos para su beneficioso, el otro lado no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados; viendo esta situación, ambos bandos realizaron una tregua dejando que el ser humano los alimente como les plazca-

\- Entonces, ¿por qué pasa esto? –

Tai le parecía curiosa la historia, pero como no llegaban al punto, se estaba poniendo impaciente, cosa que Matt notó y decidió continuar él la explicación.

\- Verán, hace más de 5000 años, un viejo hombre buscaba poder para vengarse de un tirano que tomó y aniquilo a su pueblo, se lo pidió tanto a demonios como dioses, pero fue ignorado; excepto por un joven demonio, no sabemos quién era exactamente, pero le dio al ser humano lo que quería, **poder**, un poder que lo consumió en su locura e intentó conquistar todo lo que tenía a su paso; y para hacerlo más rápido, creo las sombras que ustedes vieron, estas matan a los seres humanos y nutren los poderes de su amo –

\- ¿O sea que un viejo loco nos quiere matar a todos? – Tai realmente estaba totalmente incrédulo ante lo raro de su situación.

\- Más o menos, pero lo podemos detener –

\- ¿Cómo? – Kari ahora la curiosa por lo dicho

\- Durante el tiempo que casi conquista el mundo, los dioses decidieron intervenir, pero eran limitados por los demonios, por lo cual decidieron dar el poder para detener este mal a dos personas, una joven y un joven, ambos recibieron el poder de la esperanza y la luz; lograron eliminar a la oscuridad sellándola para siempre, pero sintieron que si esta llegaba a escapar en algún momento; dejarle la responsabilidad a solo dos personas sería muy peligroso, por lo cual decidieron ocupar cada uno la mitad de su poder y dividirlo en tres energías más que representarían una cualidad –

\- Guau, en total serían 8 personas las que tendrían poderes, ¿no?-

\- Muy lista Kari – El cumplido de Tk le sacó una sonrisa a la castaña que le hacía bastante falta.

\- Como decía – Todos volvieron su atención a Yamato – El joven de la esperanza ocupó su mitad creando el valor, el conocimiento y la amistad; mientras que la joven de la luz creo la pureza, el amor y la honestidad-

\- Supongo que las personas con esas cualidades serán los capaces de usar esos poderes-

-Exacto Tai; y lo más importante de esto es que estos poderes fueron almacenados dentro de gemas –

\- ¿Te refieres a las gemas que están en los anillos?-

Ambos rubios asintieron, Tk decidió continuar la explicación.

\- Verás Tai, en el mundo hay pocas personas que pueden sentir y ver la energía espiritual como ya dijimos antes, pero de todo ese reducido grupo solo 8 personas son dignas de las gemas que están colocadas en esos anillos – El tono serio de sus palabras dieron a entender su importancia.

\- Ya veo, ¿y nosotros estamos dentro de ese grupo? –

\- Exacto, esos anillos los eligieron, lo notamos gracias a la energía que desprendían, por eso cuando pasamos por el salón de clase para dar los anillos, creo que notaron que no los dejamos escoger –

Kari entonces confirmo sus sospechas con el comentario de Tk, aunque nuevas dudas surgieron.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que Davis también? Y ¿No estará en peligro? – Takeru simplemente negó

\- Su energía espiritual es bastante grande, pero el anillo no reacciono a él –

\- ¿Pero qué pasaba si los anillos no reaccionaban si su usuario era otro? – Yamato solo sonrió, pero Tk se volvió a quedar con la palabra.

\- El anillo de Kari, es el de la luz, Matt llevaba el del Amor y el Valor, estos reaccionan solo a sus usuarios, pero el de Kari emite una energía al reconocer a un poseedor de cualidad y emite una energía aún más fuerte cuando está cerca de su poseedora, con eso visto, yo solo necesitaba llevar el de la luz conmigo para identificar si había un usuario cerca, mientras Matt llevo los otros dos para ver si encontraba a sus exclusivos usuarios, el hecho de que hayamos coincidido en los mismos salones, fue el destino –

-Ya veo, pero- Los tres chicos vieron a la castaña, que parecía dudar – Si ustedes supongo que tienen dos, dos nosotros y uno Sora, ¿Quién tiene los otros tres?-

\- No lo sabemos –

La respuesta del rubio mayor no satisfacía para nada la curiosidad de ahora los dos castaños.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabe Matt?

\- Lo que oyes Tai, solo teníamos en nuestra posesión cinco anillos, pero no sabemos qué pasó con los otros –

\- ¿Y si los tiene el enemigo? –

\- Lo dudo Kari – El comentario de Tk tan vago no era muy útil.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- El anillo de la luz estaría oscuro de alguno de sus lados, al igual que el mío –

\- ¿Cómo? –

Tk suspiró un momento notando su cansancio de tan larga explicación, sabía que faltaban detalles, pero se estaba cansando; pues salir corriendo a todas velocidad de tu casa sin poder respirar y empezar a contestar varias preguntas, lleva su esfuerzo.

Matt notó lo cansado de su hermano y decidió seguir él.

\- Verán, el anillo de Kari es el de la luz; como el de Tk es de la esperanza – Kari volteó a ver a Tk, el rubio solo asintió – Estos anillos están conectados con los demás, cuando un anillo cae en fuerzas oscuras, el anillo de Kari o Tk dependiendo cuál sea; perderá poder y una zona se pondrá oscura –

\- Ya veo, ¿Qué anillos faltan? –

\- En este momento Kari, el de la pureza, conocimiento y honestidad; pero como ya te dijimos, no sabemos dónde se encuentran y realmente no tenemos idea de cómo encontrarlos, él no nos dijo nada más –

\- ¿Él?-

\- Cierto, nosotros no sabíamos nada de esto, fue hace un año que descubrimos esta situación –

Tai ahora sí que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y seguían sin llegar al final de la historia, se levantó esperando ir por algo de tomar; pero notó que sus padres empezaban a levantarse.

\- ¡Papá, mamá! – El grito de su hermano; la hizo notar que sus padres se estaban despertando y corrió para ayudarlos.

\- ¿Tai? – Las palabras débiles de su padre, mostraban claramente que aún no estaban recuperados después del ataque - ¿Qué pasó? –

El castaño solo pudo sacar un largo suspiro, mientras giraba su mirada hacia el par rubio; esta acción fue imitada por su padre, notando finalmente que eran ahora seis personas en la casa.

\- Es una historia muy larga –

Unos pasos hicieron que la mirada de todos se enfocaran en la puerta, de la cuál apareció una pelirroja bastante agitada.

*-*CON SORA DESPUÉS DE SALIR DE CADA DE DAVIS*-*

Sora llego a su casa tranquilamente justamente para empezar a cenar con su madre donde al igual con los hermanos castaños; contó sobre los nuevos alumnos que se habían incorporado a su curso y el de Kari; después de una cena bastante amena se fue a tomar una ducha. El agua de la regadera la relajaba, había sido un día bastante interesante y con sus nuevos amigos; parecía que las cosas iban a estar bastante movidas mañana.

Finalmente optó por salir de la ducha y cambiarse, mientras que pasaba por la sala; notó que su mamá había ido a dormir, la pelirroja solo pensó que estaba muy cansada por el cantidad de trabajo que había tenido los últimos días, además que los ronquidos de fondo solo confirmaban aún más su teoría.

Ya en su habitación, notó un paquete de discos que le prestó Taichi y que se le había olvidado regresar; viendo que aún no era tan noche y su casa estaba a solo cinco calles, decidió ir a hacerle una visita y devolverle sus discos, se puso un par de jeans y una camiseta naranja; dejo una pequeña nota en el refrigerador por si su mamá despertaba y no la encontraba, decidió dejar su teléfono; no tenía pensado quedarse mucho en la casa de los Yagami.

No pasó mucho cuando apenas había cerrado su puerta; las sirenas de la policía sonaban con bastante fuerza, para su buena suerte todos los carros iban en dirección contraria de su destino.

Lo que le pasó curioso fue el hecho de que las casa estuvieran demasiado oscuras, apenas eran las nueve de la noche, no entendía que podía hacer que todo el mundo estuviera con tanto silencio; pero su preocupación llego cuando arribó al edificio donde se encontraban los Yagami, podía perfectamente ver que su casa tenía la luz prendida; decidió acelerar el paso, no entendía; pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

A poco de llegar, oyó perfectamente el gritó de Taichi; su preocupación aumento y acelero el paso, finalmente notó la puerta destrozada y apenas cruzó la entrada; su mirada vio al grupo de seis personas en la casa Yagami.

\- ¿¡Están bien!? ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!? ¿¡Por qué están Matt y Tk aquí!? – Sora estaba desesperada, no entendía la situación actual y los cuatro chicos en la sala solo pudieron suspirar.

\- Primero, Matt ayúdame a levantar a mis papás y moverlos a la sala – El rubio siguió la instrucción de Taichi sin discutir – Segundo, Sora siéntate y te explicaremos todo-

\- ¿¡Por qué suenas tan relajado Tai!? –

\- ¡No estoy relajado Sora, pero perder los nervios no me va a ayudar en este momento, mira mi casa nada más!, ¿¡Crees qué estoy feliz!?- La pelirroja solo pudo bajar su cabeza apenada, su amigo tenía razón.

\- Las cosas están bastante locas Sora; y tú necesitas saber también esto – Las palabras de Tk llegaron rápido a sus oídos, parecía que algo grande iba a pasar.

Los hermanos rubios, empezaron a contar toda la historia que ya habían hablado con Tai y Kari, los padres de los chicos estaban totalmente incrédulos ante sus palabras; no parecía real, en cambio Sora se encontraba muy confundida, ¿Ella?, ¿Ayudar a detener a un viejo loco con poderes oscuros?

\- ¿¡Esperas qué deje a mis hijos arriesgarse por una causa que no sé sí es cierta y quién demonios les explico todo esto?! – La señora Yagami no estaba muy feliz, aunque la situación era difícil de creer, no iba a dejar que sus hijos salieran lastimados.

\- Lo entendemos, pero es necesario; y ya íbamos a llegar a ese punto también – Matt necesitaba calmar a los padres, pero realmente no tenía experiencia con esto, aunque una idea cruzó por su mente - ¿Escucharon del gran apago de 12 horas en Francia de hace un año? –

Todos asintieron sin entender que quería decir con eso.

\- Nosotros nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa ese día y el apagón nos tomó de sorpresa como al resto de la gente, pero al igual que ustedes fuimos atacados por las sombras; estábamos con nuestra madre y abuelos cuando ocurrió, solo nosotros podíamos verlo; y cuando estábamos a punto de ser atacados… -

**CONTINUARA**

_**Lo dejaré hasta aquí, pero supongo que algunos ya tendrán idea de quién estoy hablando, díganme si les gusta que escriba más así, con puro guion o dejo las comillas también, me gustaría escuchar su opinión, pues me gustaría que todos ustedes tuvieran una lectura cómoda, por ahora no actualizare hasta dentro de seguramente la próxima semana, puesto que Semana Santa ya se va a acabar y vuelvo a clases con exámenes bastante pesados encima. **_

_**Me despido deseándoles un buen día.**_

_**TAKERU FANG**_


	4. La orden Espiritual (Parte 1)

_**La leyenda de la Luz y la Esperanza – Episodio 4 (La orden Espiritual - ¡El poder de la oscuridad ya no puede ser contenido! – Parte 1)**_

_*-*(Un año antes en la casa de Matt y Tk, Francia)*-*_

_Nosotros nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa ese día y el apagón nos tomó de sorpresa como al resto de la gente, pero al igual que ustedes, fuimos atacados por las sombras; estábamos con nuestra madre y abuelos cuando ocurrió, solo nosotros podíamos verlo; y cuando estábamos a punto de ser atacados, una persona entró por la puerta cargando en su espalda, una espada; no tardó mucho en correr hacia las sombras y con su arma las cortó; haciéndolas desaparecer con gran facilidad._

_Nuestra madre lo vio con pánico; mientras nuestro abuelo se ponía en medio de él y nosotros para defendernos._

_\- ¿¡Quién eres?! Y ¿¡Qué intentas con esa arma que cargas en tus manos?! – _

_El hombre simplemente se quitó su capucha, y vimos a un hombre bastante joven; de ojos azules y cabello café._

_\- Lamentó mi interrupción a su hogar, pero tenía que evitar que sus vidas corrieran riesgo – Mi abuelo lo vio incrédulo; claramente el no pudo ver las sombras._

_\- ¿¡Qué dice?! ¡Usted irrumpió en nuestro hogar y nos amenaza con esa espada que carga usted!-_

_\- Creo que ha habido un malentendido, esta espada; solo la ocupe para eliminar a las sombras que amenazaban sus vidas – _

_-¿¡Qué locuras dices?!-_

_-Entonces eran reales…-_

_Las palabras de Tk hicieron a mi abuelo girar su mirada, definitivamente no entendía que pasaba, pero yo estaba igual, pensé por un momento que esas sombras fueron una ilusión; pero las palabras del desconocido y mi hermano, me hicieron darme cuenta de mi error._

_\- ¿Tú también? –_

_Necesitaba confirmar y por eso pregunté, Tk solo asintió; mi abuelo parecía no gustarle la idea de no entender nada, pero antes de que pegara otro gritó al cielo, el desconocido volvió a hablar._

_\- Pensar que encontraría a dos personas con el poder espiritual suficiente para poder ver a esas criaturas, aun así, no entiendo… ¿Por qué les habrán atacado, específicamente a ustedes? –_

_\- ¿Qué?-_

_La voz de mi mamá golpeo nuestros oídos, su mirada parecía tener más miedo que antes._

_-¿Alguien quizá lastimar a mis hijos?-_

_-¡No le hagas caso hija, es solo un lo –_

_El grito de mi abuelo fue cortado pronto, pues el desconocido alzó su mano y le mostró un pequeño collar._

_\- Tomé esto señor, tal vez así entienda lo que ha pasado y será mejor que sea rápido porque si no se lo perderá –_

_Apenas lo tomó y se lo colocó, un sonido vino desde el exterior, ahí estaban otra vez un grupo de sombras; eran unas siete, no tardo mucho para que señor desconocido atacará; esta vez le fue más difícil, aunque la casa era amplia, la espada no podía moverla con gran facilidad; pude ver como recibía un par de golpes, pero su habilidad e instintos le permitieron evitar que cualquiera de esos ataques fueran letales, no tardó mucho en superar a las sombras y destruirlas una por una, finalmente solo quedaba él de pie._

_\- ¿Ahora lo ve? – _

_Notando su oración, Takeru y yo; volteamos a ver al abuelo, que solo podía ver incrédulo el suceso._

_-¡¿Papá, qué pasa?!-_

_-Lo vi… vi a las sombras…-_

_-¿¡Qué?!- Mi mamá solo pudo ver como nuestro "invitado" movía la espada de un lado a otro, pero no vio a sus atacantes, razón por la cual no entendía lo que pasaba._

_\- Señores, me gustaría hablar con ustedes y explicarles todo; pero tengo unas cosas que hacer antes, si me esperan un par de horas, volveré y contestaré todas sus preguntas-_

_-¡¿A dónde piensa ir?!- Mi mamá de verdad, sí estaba furiosa._

_-Tengo que detener la causa de esto-_

_Y sin más desapareció rápidamente por la puerta._

_Pasaron un par de horas, en ese tiempo reparamos la puerta que estaba solo derrumbada para nuestra suerte, logramos despertar a la abuela y nuestra madre se calmó; finalmente después de 12 horas en casa, la luz regresó._

_\- Al menos la luz regresó – Fueron las palabras de mi abuelo, pero mi mamá seguía recordando las palabras del desconocido._

_\- ¿Volverá?-_

_-No lo sé hija, pero estoy seguro de lo que vi; tenemos que saber que pasó y no creo que la policía sirva de mucho –_

_\- Yo no entiendo bien qué paso, pero si mi esposo lo cree, yo igual – Nuestra abuela no dudaba en ponerse del lado de mi abuelo, demostrando la confianza y amor que se tenían, mi mamá no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar._

_\- Esta bien, pero espero que no…-_

_TOC TOC_

_La puerta interrumpió las palabras de mi mamá, Tk se levantó y asomándose para ver quién era, abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa._

_-Está aquí-_

_-Deja que entré- Tk asintió a mi abuelo y procedió a abrir la puerta._

_Frente a nosotros estaba el hombre que nos había salvado, no sabía por qué, peor cuando lo vi, sabía que era de confianza, algo diferente a cuando apareció la primera vez, era el hecho de que cargaba una caja de madera no muy grande que parecía hecha de joyería, no le tomé mucha importancia. Mi abuelo decidió ser el primero en hablar._

_-Por favor, siéntese ¿señor?-_

_-Mi nombre es Genai y gracias, seré breve-_

_*-*UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS*_*_

_Después de terminar el relato y la explicación sobre los diferentes mundos, todos estábamos callados, era difícil de creer que Tk y yo pudiéramos tener tal poder espiritual, pero la sorpresa no acabo ahí, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Genai abrió la caja que traía, mostrando frente a nosotros cinco anillos con gemas de diferentes colores._

_-¿Para qué son esos anillos? – Mi abuelo los veía con bastante curiosidad._

_-Son los anillos de los próximos salvadores del mundo- Nos extendió la caja a Tk y a mí – Traten de tocarlos-_

_Dude un momento, Takeru no, él se acercó e inmediatamente y uno de ellos empezó a brillar con gran intensidad, imite su acción y lo mismo ocurrió con otro, Genai sacó una gran sonrisa._

_-Es bueno saber que encontré a dos de los elegidos-_

_-¡Espere!-Nuestra mamá enseguida se acercó, por lo dicho antes en el relato – ¿¡Quiere decir que esas cosas harán daño a mis hijos?!-_

_-No señora – Mi mamá pareció no creerle – Si usted me deja entrenarlos, no pasará –_

_-¿¡Está us…-_

_-¡NATSUKO! – La voz de mi abuelo la paró en un instante – Siéntate-_

_Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que mi mamá le hizo caso, acto seguido, nuestro abuelo giro su mirada hacia Genai, para finalmente suspirar._

_-¿Estarán a salvo?-_

_-Sí señor-_

_-¿Siempre?-_

_-Lo estarán si detienen la amenaza que se avecina- Mi abuelo volvió a suspirar._

_-Entonces…entrénelos –_

_-¡Papá!-_

_-¡NATSUKO!- Mi abuela fue la que esta vez intervino - ¡Sé que quieres cuidar a tus hijos, pero ya no son solo ellos, es el mundo quien los necesita!-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Mamá- Tk fue el primero en acercarse – Yo no quiero que la gente muera, por eso, déjame hacerlo-_

_-Tiene razón, estaremos bien, juntos podremos – Tomé del hombro a Tk, nuestra mamá empezó a llorar._

_-Es…Esta…Esta bien…- Mis abuelos sonrieron, pero sin dejar de llorar giró su vista hacia Genai – Prométame que estarán a salvo-_

_-Haré todo en mi poder para que así sea- Genai se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado mientras dejaba una carta muy rara sobre la mesa, para finalmente dirigirse hacia la puerta – Vendré por ustedes en tres días, tengo aun cosas que solucionar, nos vemos chicos elegidos –_

_*_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_*_

\- Así fue como descubrimos la verdad – Con eso el relato de Yamato llego a su fin, dejando a todos pensativos.

-Ya veo, entonces ellos también tendrán que luchar – El papá de los hermanos Yagami entiendo todo a la perfección y aunque en silencio, su mamá también lo comprendía- ¿Pero qué pasará con lo demás? ¿Pasaran todo el tiempo entrenando?-

-No señor, como nuestro maestro Genai sigue en Europa reuniendo a sus aliados para rastrear al resto de los Elegidos, no podrá entrenarlos, lo haremos nosotros, de la misma manera que lo hizo él; pero solo será en tiempos libres, la escuela es importante y debemos llamar poco la atención, aunque las sombras son nuestros enemigos, no quiere decir que todos los humanos estamos unidos sobre la misma estandarte, hay grupos peligrosos que hay hechos pactos en secreto con nuestro enemigo, no hay que tomar riesgo – Yamato no perdió su seriedad al respecto en ningún momento, todos sabían que no era una broma.

-¿Nosotros que haremos? – Era la duda de los padres, algo entendible sabiendo que ellos no podían enfrentarse a esos enemigos que Yamato mencionaba.

\- Actuar natural, solo eso, hay que seguir con la rutina, parece difícil, pero les pido que lo intenten – Ambos asintieron.

-Está bien –

Takeru empezó a levantarse de su lugar listo para irse, Yamato lo siguió.

-Nos vemos mañana, por favor descansen – Ambos rubios se despidieron y dejaron el lugar.

-Bueno, creo que yo también me iré – Sora empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero la mano de Tai en su brazo la detuvo.

-Quédate a dormir, si lo que dicen es cierto, es poco seguro que estés sola sin apoyo para protegerte –

-Pero no quiero…-

-No será molestia Sora, duerme con Kari en la habitación, Tai dormirá en el sillón – Viendo como la mamá de los castaños estaba de acuerdo, no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar.

-Enviaré un mensaje a mi mamá-

*_*CON KARI Y SORA EN LA HABITACIÓN*_*

Ambas chicas estaban acostadas en la litera en silencio, pero sin poder dormir por los eventos de hace ya dos horas.

-¿Crees que estaremos bien Sora? – Sora se quedó un momento en silencio sin saber que decir, no estaba para nada segura de que pasaría, pero no deseaba preocupar a la castaña.

-Tal vez, Matt y Tk parecen saber que hacen, si lo hacemos bien, podremos salvar el mundo –

-¿Pero será tan fácil?-

Con esas últimas palabras, ambas chicas se fueron a dormir.

*_*CON TAI EN EL SOFA*_*

-_¡ME DUELE LA ESPALDA!-_

*_*AL DÍA SIGUIENTE*_*

Tai fue el primero en levantarse (para sorpresa de todos), decidió salir a caminar un rato, era de mañana dudaba que alguna de esas cosas pudiera atacarlo, además que necesitaba despejar su mente de todo lo que había sucedido. Mientras que pasaba por la ciudad, veía que las cosas estaban aún peor de que se lo imagino, varios autos chocados, policías en todos lados y un montón de gente desesperada y con miedo.

No sabía si regresar a casa, la escuela empezaba en una hora, pero no creía que esta fuera una situación idónea para estar ahí; sentía que debía ayudar, él era de los pocos que sabía al verdad, quería darles su fuerza a la gente, pero en el fondo entendía que eso podría llegar a ser peligroso, miró un par de segundos más a su alrededor intentando que esa imagen le recordara que estas personas ahora son su responsabilidad para después irse.

No tardó nada en estar cerca de su casa, cuando vio a Matt y Tk llegar también, alzo su mano en señal de saludo, los rubios le sonrieron y con un asentimiento; los tres subieron.

-¿¡Dónde se fue el tarado de tu hermano Kari?! –

Los tres chicos se hicieron para atrás del terror instantáneo que produjo la voz de Sora, era claro que estaba molesta y eso causaba la duda; principalmente del castaño, si entrar era una buena idea.

-Deberías entrar, tal vez se enoje más – Las palabras de Takeru, eran bastantes ciertas, entre más tardara, peor sería.

-Bueno, a mal paso darle prisa – Sin más, entró a su casa para ser estrellado contra la pared por la pelirroja que se dio cuenta en seguida de su presencia.

-¿¡Qué te ocurre?! ¡Te vas de la casa, sabiendo el peligro que hay afuera! ¿¡No fuiste tú el que dijo que me quedara porque sería peligroso!?-

-S… ¿Sí? – Estaba muerto y lo sabía

-¡Entonces, no vuelvas a irte sin avisar, mínimo deja una nota tremendo pedazo de idiota!-

-mmmm ¿Sora?- Kari intentó llamar la atención de su amiga, viendo que nadie parecía tener las ganas de detenerla, incluso sus padres que parecían bastante de acuerdo con los comentarios de la pelirroja

-¿¡Qué pasa Kari!?- La castaña solo atinó un momento a hacerse para atrás viendo que todo era víctima de su enojo.

-Verás… tenemos…tenemos compañía –

Lo dijo apuntando hacia la puerta, logrando que Sora girara la cabeza, notando finalmente al par de rubios y en un instante su cara se volvió un tomate, para finalmente salir corriendo hacia la habitación donde durmió con Kari y encerrarse.

-Jajaja Chicos de verdad que son divertidos jajaja – Matt solo podía reír en ese momento y Sora que le pudo escuchar desde la habitación se ponía más roja de ser posible.

\- Hermano tranquilo –

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí Tk?-

-Oh Kari, vinimos a acompañarlos a la escuela, ya sabes que será peligroso que anden solos, ni de día se puede estar a salvo –

Tai solo atino a sudar frío sabiendo que ahora el rubio menos lo hizo ver más tonto todavía, por haber pensado que estaría bien en la mañana.

-Tk tiene razón, esta vez tuvo suerte Tai de que no lo matarán jajaja – El rubio mayor le puso una mano en el hombro, sin darse cuenta que estaban cavando más su tumba.

-Hermano no digas eso –

_-Gracias Takeru, detenlo-_Parecía que Tk lo salvaría, sin duda el rubio menor le estaba cayendo mejor.

-Lo pudieron haber secuestrado y torturado, mientras lo ocupaban de rehén para atraernos a una trampa en la que manipularían a su gente cercana y acabaríamos todos muertos, junto con la esperanza del mundo-

BAM

Y la puerta de donde estaba Sora se abrió, pero aunque eso era malo de por sí, el acercamiento peligroso de su hermana a su lado mientras ponía su mano en el hombro que estaba Matt, haciendo que el rubio se quitará, tampoco era buena señal.

Estaba muerto.

-Hermano-

-Tai-

**-Ven aquí un momento-**

Sin más las dos chicas se lo llevaron, dejando a los dos rubios viendo con pena al castaño y pasando a saludar a la pareja Yagami y tomar algo mientras esperaban.

*_*15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS*_*

Todos los chicos estaban llegando a la escuela cada uno en silencio, principalmente porque las dos chicas del grupo seguían furiosas, Tai está totalmente lastimado y parecía irreconocible, mientras los rubios preferían no hacer contacto con las chicas por miedo a acabar igual.

-¡Tai-senpai! – Ese era claro gritó de Davis viniendo a toda velocidad, pero cuando el mencionado giró para verlo, este se detuvo - ¿¡Qué pasó?! –

-No quiero hablar de eso –

-Bueno, eso no importa, lo importante es pensar que no se cancelaron clases después de la gran cantidad de muertes anoche, tengo miedo de solo pensar que me pueda pasar a mí–

-No será un día tranquilo de eso estoy seguro – Con las palabras de Tk el grupo siguió el resto de su camino en silencio.

*_*5 minutos después*_*

Finalmente los mayores y menores se separaron para cada uno entrar en sus respectivos niveles educativos, mientras el trío menor iba cruzando el patio, podían escuchar todos los comentarios de sus compañeros.

-¿Crees qué vamos a morir? ¿Mi tío dice que sus vecinos también murieron? ¿Por qué tuvimos qué venir? ¿No creo que nadie quiera ni checar los clubes con la situación actual?-

-Están todos demasiado espantados – Kari sentía tristeza, sabía que la gente estaba muriendo y aun no podría hacer nada, no tenía la fuerza - ¿Qué opinas Tk?- El rubio la miró.

-Es obvio que tendrán miedo, pero no hay que dejarnos vencer por él –

-Espero que podamos-

\- ¡Claro que sí Kari! Para eso estoy aquí – Davis le enviaba su sonrisa llena de confianza, logrando calmarla un poco más.

-_**Se confían demasiado-**_

El eco de la voz retumbo por todo el patio, muchos estudiantes empezaron a buscar la fuente de la voz.

_**-¿Creen que tener un poco de esperanza los hará fuertes?-**_

-¡¿Qué demonios dice esa estúpida voz?! – Un joven bastante alto fue el primero en enojarse con la extraña voz que rodeaba el patio.

_**-Necesitan aprender modales –**_

-¡AHHHHHH! –

En un instante el chico explotó dejando un charco de sangre a su alrededor y al segundo siguiente todos los estudiantes empezaban a correr, para ser detenidos por una pared de energía oscura que los rodeaba.

-_**Esta será la tumba de todos-**_

-_Matt, también sientes lo mismo –_Por medio de lo que parecía un vínculo mental, Tk se comunicaba con su hermano

_\- Sí, está ocurriendo en muchas zonas, parece que piensa dejar la discreción total y matar a todos-_

_-¿¡Por qué?!-_

_-Seguramente pensará que podría tener la suerte de matar algún elegido-_

_-Es un riesgo muy alto-_

_-Pero no hay forma que alguien lo pueda detener, salva a Kari, yo me haré cargo de que no les pase nada a Tai ni a Sora-_

_-Vale-_

En ese momento de la pared varías criaturas deformes empezaban a salir y en un instante, con lo que parecían sus manos o garras, empezaron la masacre.

-Kari, te sacare de aquí – Takeru no tardó en tomarla de la mano y correr.

-Espera Tk –

-¿Qué pasa? – La castaña empezó a mirar para todos lados, Davis los veía dispuesto a seguirlos.

-Debemos ayudar, ¿Tú puedes hacerlo, no? – La mirada de Kari era bastante determinada, que no pudo negar responder.

-Sí, pero si lo hago nos descubrirán –

-¡Yo no quiero que mueran!- Varios compañeros suyos empezaban a morir y las criaturas se empezaban a acercar.

-Kari…-

-Tk…-

Las miradas de ambos no se despegaban, una intentaba rechazar y la otra convencer, Davis no aguanto mucho al no entender nada.

-¡Hay que movernos!- Ambos salieron de su mundo, para mirarlo un momento y Tk suspiró.

-Davis, cuida a Kari-

-¿Eh?-

Takeru no dijo nada más y procedió a avanzar hacia las criaturas que seguían en su tarea de exterminación.

_**El poder de la esperanza me guía**_

_**Protege a la luz y no mires atrás**_

_**Mi misión, destruir la oscuridad**_

_**Dar mi alma por una paz de eternidad**_

_**Dame la fuerza y el coraje para aplastar a mi enemigos**_

_**Y deja que cada paso me abra camino**_

_**¡Esperanza despierta**_

_**Y cumple tú misión!**_

Un pilar de luz enorme que se disparó hasta el cielo se hizo presente, haciendo que las criaturas detuvieran su masacre y todos los estudiantes dejaran de tener miedo por la sensación tan cálida que desprendía.

Entonces del gran pilar salió Takeru, pero con un cambio de apariencia; ahora recubierto de tres pares de alas angelicales, a su lado derecho cargaba un báculo, la mitad superior de su cara era cubierta por un casco que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, sus ropas cambiaron a ser vestiduras blancas ajustadas y un manto azul en la cadera que llegaba hasta sus tobillos.

Los ojos de Hikari vieron la nueva forma de Takeru y solo unas palabras salieron de su boca

-Un ángel – Tk la volteó a ver después de que el pilar de luz finalmente desapareció, para sonreír.

-Cómo has pedido, cumpliré tú deseo y erradicaré este mal… mi luz-

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

**No me maten, este episodio saldría exactamente una semana después del anterior, pero no me gustó la idea de lo que escribí, borre una buena parte de él, me distraje con proyectos, mi graduación, las vacaciones pintando mi casa, empezando a trabajar en AMV's para mi canal de youtube, la entrada a universidad y entonces lo olvide, seguía leyendo fanfics; pero entonces cuando intentaba reescribirlo no podía, hasta que mientras que me enojaba el fin de semana pasado, se me vino a la mente como seguir el episodio, la verdad, aun así, no tengo justificación, lamento haber alzado sus expectativas, mañana tengo examen y no tendré tiempo de escribir hasta que acaben el sábado de la próxima y este libre, pero no volveré en seguida, tengo unos proyectos para mi canal de Youtube y me enfocaré en ellos, pero tomaré tiempos libres para esto.**

**Les doy una sincera disculpa y espero me perdonen.**

**Les deseo lo mejor.**

**Takeru fang (Fang905HD – Youtube)**


	5. La orden Espiritual (Parte 2)

**¡¿Qué tal gente de Fanfiction?! Ya sé que no he actualizado (tomando en cuenta que salí de clases el 5 de diciembre), pero me distraje, terminé mi último AMV y volví a mi vició de jugar la Xbox, ya que al fin tengo una y pues Halo me tiene demasiado enganchado, además de la reciente salida de Star Wars VII, que no voy a spoilar nada para los pobres seres que aún no han decidido verla (no lo tomen muy en serio), pero finalmente lo traje, cabe destacar que la creación de este capítulo me costó más de lo normal, porque este quiero que sea bastante importante e impactante, pero ya no los dejo con más dudas para que disfruten, ¡AHÍ VAMOS!**

_**La Leyenda de la Luz y la Esperanza – Episodio 5 – (La Orden Espiritual – Perdón por no poder amarte – Parte 2) **_

Davis no entendía que ocurría, un montón de criaturas habían salido de una extraña pared oscura que rodeaba el colegio y empezaron a matar a todos sus compañeros, pero no le importaba todo eso mientras pudiera sacar a Kari de ahí, por eso siguió las instrucciones de Tk que parecía saber más que él al respecto; agregándole el hecho de que la castaña le hacía caso. Pero en el momento que Kari le había pedido que detuviera esto y el rubio aceptará, ya no podía seguir nada; solo podía ver cómo era dejado de lado de su conversación. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como el nuevo de la clase, en un instante pasaba de tener la ropa del colegio a volverse una especie de ángel; de verdad que el día no podía ser más raro.

-Davis, cuida a Kari, cuando les de la seña corran hacia donde está el muro, ¿entendido? – El castaño no dudo en asentir y tomar la mano de la chica de la que siempre ha estado enamorado, para que después Tk sonriera un instante y tornarse todo serio al siguiente.

-Suerte- Fue lo último que pudo escuchar de la castaña, antes de salir disparado hacia las cientos de criaturas de la oscuridad que seguía en su caza de muerte.

En un momento su bastón aplasto a uno de las criaturas que iba corriendo a matar a uno de los profesores, para momentos después desaparecer, siguió atacando a cuantos más tuvieran planes de atacar a inocentes; pero no fue por mucho ya que las criaturas no eran tan tontas y decidieron enfocar todo su esfuerzo en matar al rubio.

En un momento otra energía, pero ahora parecida a la suya se hacía presente fuera de la pared oscura, Takeru solo pudo sonreír al notar que su hermano también parecía pensar en luchar sin importar revelar la verdad, en un momento decidió saltar y dejar que sus alas lo impulsaran hasta alejarse de sus enemigos, que de sus deformes espaldas empezaba a salir alas rotas que por alguna razón les dejaban volar y dirigirse hacia su posición.

El rubio finalmente pudo confirmar su teoría, a pesar de no ser tan fuertes, eran criaturas multipropósito, lo que les compasaba su falta de poder y hacía más molesto eliminarlas, pero mientras los mantuviera lejos del par castaño, le bastaba.

-_Tk, ¿Cuál es tú plan?- _La voz de Matt resonaba en su cabeza dando a entender que el también sintió su poder activarse.

-_Ir al centro del patio y cargar el ataque de forma que pueda despejar la zona del pilar entero-_

_-Bien, entonces haré lo mismo-_

_-Buena suerte-_

_-Igualmente-_

***_*CON MATT UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES*_***

-¡Puedes detenerlos! – El rubio mayor solo pudo taparse el oído ante el gritó del castaño - ¡¿Por qué no lo haces?! –

\- Mi plan era sacarlos de aquí sin llamar tanto la atención de esas cosas, las criaturas que hemos eliminado hasta el momento no fueron problema, puesto que a pesar de estar conectados con su amo, según lo que se investigó, tardan en enviar una señal de respuesta por la lejanía con su creador, pero si de verdad peleo con todo, desvelare nuestras identidades y no quiero que eso suceda aún – La respuesta no pareció satisfacer para nada al castaño, que tenía planeado darle un fuerte puñetazo, pero fue la pelirroja quién se le adelanto y le dio una cachetada al rubio.

\- ¡A mí no me importa lo que pienses de nuestra seguridad en este momento, esas cosas están matando a gente inocente y si tú no los ayudas, aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida, yo lo haré! –

\- ¡Sora tiene razón, si es necesario yo también lo … puah – Su gritó fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su estómago.

\- Poner en riesgo el mundo, por un par de vidas es una tontería, todo mundo es importante, pero tomen en cuenta que ustedes no son cualquiera- La mirada llena de seriedad de Matt puso en duda a la pelirroja, que veía también preocupada a su amigo en el suelo que se abrazaba el estómago.

\- Pero…-

-Pero nada Sora, mi prioridad en este momento es…-

En un instante una nueva energía invadió el ambiente, no era una fuerza oscura, era cálida y llena de fuerza que te invitaba a no temer, Sora observó el cambio en el rostro de Yamato; cuando esta energía se hizo presente, una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro, algo que no entendía muy bien.

-Parece que mi hermano fue más fácil de persuadir-

-¿Tk? – Esta vez la pregunta vino del castaño mayor, que se empezaba a sentir mejor del golpe y ya se estaba levantando.

-Sí, parece que Kari también piensa lo mismo que ustedes y ahora que Takeru ha decidido luchar, será mejor que yo también lo haga-

-¿En serio lo harás?- La mirada de Sora se llenó de energía al notar que finalmente estos monstruos serían detenidos.

-Sí, necesitare que se preparen para cualquier oportunidad de escapar, ¿entendido?-

-Entendido- Dijeron los dos al uniso.

-Bien, quédense atrás-

Después de esa última instrucción, Yamato comenzó a avanzar hacia el gran número de enemigos despiadados que seguían en su meta de aniquilar cualquier ser dentro de su barrera, entonces, empezó a murmurar.

_**Yo soy la fuerza de miles de almas**_

_**Un poder que se une por una misión**_

_**Abrir paso para destruir intenciones malas**_

_**Una fuerza que niega la traición**_

_**Y busca para todos su protección**_

_**Dame la fuerza energía de la amistad**_

_**No dejes que nadie más…**_

_**¡Perezca en mi lugar!**_

Un nuevo pilar de luz se hizo presente, las criaturas pararon su ataque y se quedaron viendo fijamente al enorme pilar mientras retrocedían lentamente y entonces, Matt salió.

La forma de Matt no era parecida a la de Tk, su vestimenta parecía de antiguos guerreros que se ponían las pieles de animales para vestirse, y es que la piel que iba desde su cabeza y hasta la parte baja de su espalda era la de un enorme lobo de color azul con marcas blancas, ahora traía un pantalón de mezclilla con un par de cadenas a cada lado de sus piernas y tenía puestos unos guanteletes pero con un diseño similar a la piel que cargaba en su espalda; y para finalizar traía en el torso un peto de cuero totalmente blanco.

La expresión de Tai y Sora era de insuperable sorpresa, pues su amigo pasó de ser un estudiante como ellos a un guerrero imponente, para en el siguiente instante salir corriendo hacia todos sus enemigos y destruirlos fácilmente con sus poderosos puños, que entre más impactos causaban con las bestias; provocaban a los guanteletes producir un fuego azul que empezaban a cubrir su cuerpo entero.

Mientras Matt cumplía su trabajo, decidió contactar con Takeru para saber cuál era a estrategia que tenía, para ponerla a cabo al mismo tiempo.

-_Tk, ¿Cuál es tú plan?_

-_Ir al centro del patio y cargar el ataque de forma que pueda despejar la zona del pilar entero- _Un plan simple pero efectivo, algo que él también podía hacer y parecía lo más factible, tomando en cuenta que si solo golpeaban y mataban a todo lo que saliera de la pared de oscuridad, no iban a terminar nunca.

_-Bien, entonces haré lo mismo-_

_-Buena suerte-_

_-Igualmente-_

Con esas últimas palabras empezó a correr hacia el centro, matando a todos los monstruos que se agrupaban para atacarlo, eran bastante y si peleara con todo sería más fácil destruirlos pero necesitaba guardar energía suficiente para que su plan fuera un éxito. Lo peor de su situación es que definitivamente el número no estaba de su lado, un ataque venía por la izquierda y en seguida por la derecha, una garra le dio por la espalda y apenas pudo esquivar el que venía desde arriba, definitivamente no era fácil.

-_Como desearía poder volar como tú Tk-_

_-Lo sé-_

La respuesta de su hermano no ayudaba tampoco, el siguiente grupo de ataques lo seguía empeorando, otro de estos conecto y ahora en su peto, aunque Matt realmente agradecía que a pesar de poder darle, sus ataques no provocaban un daño tan letal.

-_He acumulado la suficiente energía Matt-_

_-Bien por ti- _El comentario sarcástico definitivamente intentaba alivianar el ambiente, pero no lo suficiente –_Entonces hazlo, aun necesito un minuto más para poder hacer daño de verdad-_

_-Bien, ¡AHÍ VOY!-_

-No era necesario gritarlo en mi cabeza; pero bueno- Definitivamente las conecciones mentales tenían sus problemas.

Fue en ese instante que Matt lo sintió, una de las barreras se empezaba a hacer pedazos y al parecer sus enemigos también puesto que pausaron su ataque, para alegría del rubio, quién sin desperdiciar ni un momento; se dirigió hacia el centro y ocupando toda su fuerza saltó lo suficientemente alto para preparar su ataque.

Cuando finalmente estaba en su punto más elevado…preparo su puño y se dejó caer.

**-¡FUEGO AZUL EXPLOTION!-**

El puño choco contra el suelo y liberó una potente onda de energía que simulaba un poderoso fuego, tardó unos instantes en destruir a todos sus enemigos sin causar ni un daño al resto presente, para pasar a destruir de abajo hacia arriba la pared que rodeaba la posición de todos, vio a Sora y Tai, para darles la indicación de que huyeran fuera de la zona del muro, pues si de algo estaba seguro, es que si su enemigo pudo crearlo, podía volverlo a hacer.

-_Maldición-_

El pensamiento de su hermano lo sacó de sus ideas, en un instante giró su vista para poder mirar hacia donde se suponía era el otro antiguo campo de batalla, pero no le dio tiempo, puesto que en ese momento una potente luz…lo cegó

***_*UNOS INSTANTES ANTES CON TK *_***

-_He acumulado la suficiente energía Matt-_

_-Bien por ti- _Una sonrisa escapo de Takeru al pensar lo fastidiado que debería estar Matt–_Entonces hazlo, aun necesito un minuto más para poder hacer daño de verdad-_

_-Bien, ¡AHÍ VOY!-_

Ocupando su elevada posición y la fuerza con que sus alas le permitían moverse, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el centro con su puño derecho preparado y justo en ese momento gritó su poderoso ataque.

**-¡GOLPE DE FE EXPLOTION!-**

Y ocurrió, una onda de energía dorada salió disparada en todas las direcciones, destruyendo a todos sus enemigos y la barrera que los contenía empezaba a desaparecer de abajo hacia arriba.

Viendo que funciono, giró su mirada hacia Kari y Davis, que al verlo entendieron que era el momento de correr, una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios al ver que su plan era un exito, pero no debió ser así.

En un instante uno de los monstruos salió de la casi destruida barrera y ocupando sus últimas fuerzas antes de ser borrado, cortó uno de sus deformes brazos y como si fuera una lanza la dirigió hacia la pareja de jóvenes que huían del lugar.

Takeru se quedó congelado, intentó correr hacia ellos, pero sabía que sería imposible no tenía suficiente energía para llegar aún a máxima velocidad, el objetivo del ataque era Kari y sabía que la castaña aun no tenía el poder para detenerlo, había fracaso.

O eso pensó, cuando entonces; Davis se ponía en medio del ataque siendo él; la desafortunada víctima, al ver que la criatura desaparecía al igual que la lanza de oscuridad, Takeru siguió corriendo para poder ver el estado de su reciente y herido amigo, pero cuando ya estaba cerca y veía como Kari sostenía a Davis con lágrimas en los ojos, notó una extraña energía salir del cuerpo de Kari; juntó con las últimas palabras que llegó a escuchar del castaño.

-Gracias por ser mi primer amor, Kari-

Y con un desgarrador gritó de la pequeña castaña, una gran luz lo cegó.

-_Mierda-_

***_*CON KARI INSTANTES ATRÁS*_***

La calidez que infundía la onda dorada que pasó por su cuerpo, la había calmado enormemente, Takeru era realmente impresionante a su vista; lo bien que llevó la situación y su poder de verdad era algo que nunca había visto.

Finalmente vio como giró su vista hacia ella y Davis, notando como el segundo le tomaba el brazo dando a entender que era momento de correr, fuera de la; en proceso de romperse, barrera. Parecía que finalmente todo estaba en paz, solo tenían que correr y no mirar atrás, sabiendo que al fin estaría a salvo, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando de la gran barrera que ya casi desaparecía un monstruo se hacía presente, parecía estar a punto de desaparecer; pero lo que de verdad la congelo, fue en el momento en que se cortó el brazo para proceder a lanzárselo.

Su mundo se congeló, quería correr, moverse, pero el miedo la detuvo, no había forma de esquivarlo con la velocidad que iba o eso pensó, pues fue entonces que el cuerpo de Davis se cruzó en el camino y la improvisada lanza se enterró dentro de él, desde el centro del pecho hasta pasar al otro lado.

-¡Davis!-

Kari tomó el cuerpo de Davis, quién solo la veía fijamente, mientras sangre salía de su boca.

-Lo…lo…siento Kari…parece…que…hasta aquí…he llegado-

-No hables…por favor- La lágrimas empezaron a brotar-Te recuperarás…lo prometo- Una sonrisa escapó de los labios del castaño, mientras acercaba su mano para secar las lágrimas en el rostro de la castaña.

-Gracias por ser mi primer amor…Kari-

En ese momento, por la cabeza de Kari pasaron cientos de recuerdos…

**Su primer encuentro**

_-__**Kari, te quiero presentar a Davis, se acaba de mudar aquí y como tú, tiene 5 años-**_

_**-¡Hola Kari! ¡Mi nombre es Davis y me encanta el futbol!- **__Una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro del pequeño de cinco años, fue entonces que su hermano apareció._

_-__**¡A mí también me encanta el futbol!-**_

_**-¡Genial, juguemos un partido!-**_

_**-¡Dalo por hecho!-**_

_Kari solo sonreía, el nuevo amigo de su hermano y suyo, parecía ser una persona divertida._

**La primera vez que lloró frente suyo.**

**-¡**_**¿Qué te pasó Kari?!- **__La mirada preocupada del chico de 8 años se posó frente a la triste castaña que se encontraba en un columpio con sus ojos rojos y lágrimas saliendo de ellos._

_**-Nada Davis…en serio- **__No quería molestar a su amigo, por un problema suyo; pero al niño no le satisfacía la respuesta._

_**-A mí no me mientas, soy tú amigo-**_

_**-Pero…-**_

_**-Pero nada, dímelo-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Kari-**_

_**-Mi…-**_

_**-¿Mi?-**_

_**-¡Mi hermano se enojó conmigo por patear su balón de futbol y que un carro lo reventará, pero no era mi intención!- **__Giró a ver a su amigo para ver su reacción, pero lo que recibió fue un abrazo de su parte, y sin más dejo sus lágrimas escapar con más fuerza._

_**-No te preocupes, vamos con Tai, él ya no va a estar enojado- **__Sus palabras la calmaron y solo pudo asentir, mientras seguía abrazando al castaño._

**El primer partido de Davis.**

_**-¡Vamos Davis!-**_

_El niño de 11 años corría burlando a todos los defensas con el objetivo de hacer entrar el balón en el arco contrario, llego cerca de la portería para finalmente pasársela a un chico pelinegro, que inmediatamente le devolvió el pase con oportunidad de tiro, y con una fuerte patada suya, el balón entró._

_-__**¡GOOOOOL! ¡Muy bien Davis!-**_

**Y también su primera derrota.**

_**-¡Falle!- **__El castaño golpeaba la pared de su habitación después de haber fallado el tiro que haría al equipo de su escuela llegar a la semi-final._

_**-No te enojes Davis, no habrás ganado hoy, pero siempre hay un mañana- **__El chico solo le sonrío_

_**-Lo sé Kari, pero es difícil sabes, perder-**_

_**-Lo entiendo Davis, pero no por eso te vas a rendir-**_

_**-¿Rendirme? ¡Nunca! – **__Kari río al ver como su mejor amigo alzaba el puño al aire con orgullo, en señal de nunca rendirse._

_**-De verdad, eres invencible-**_

**Su primera confesión cuando tenían 13 años.**

_**-Me gustas Kari-**__ Esas palabras la tomaron de sorpresa, hace un momento estaba tomando una malteada con su mejor amigo y de repente este se le confesaba._

_**-Guau Davis, no sé…no sé qué decir- **__Y era verdad, nunca había visto al castaño cómo un posible novio, si no como alguien de su familia._

_**-Sé que es repentino, pero soy muy serio al respecto, eres la primera chica que me hace y hará sentir así- **__La mirada de determinación no dejaba su rostro, pero Hikari estaba insegura._

_**-Lo siento Davis, pero no veo más que un hermano o un familiar, en serio lo siento- **__Su mirada ahora se encontraba en el suelo, intentando evitar a toda costa la del castaño, que simplemente sonrío._

_**-Bueno, espero que estés lista- **__Sus palabras la dejaron confundida- __**No me rendiré hasta que digas que yo también te gusto-**_

_Ahora una sonrisa salió de Kari, dirigió su mirada al castaño y pronunció lo siguiente._

_-__**Espero tú mejor esfuerzo-**_

_**-Dalo por hecho-**_

Todos esos recuerdos pasaron por su mente en una fracción de segundo, el dolor se volvió incontrolable, ella no quería que eso pasará, Davis no debía haber muerto, él era su mejor amigo, la persona que nunca se rendía, un luchador como su hermano, quién la protegía, que sabía tanto de ella como ella de él; pero ahí estaba, sin respirar.

El dolor era tanto que las lágrimas nublaron su vista y lo único que pudo hacer para liberar la opresión de su pecho fue gritar, gritar hasta no poder más.

_-Perdón por no poder amarte como tú Davis, de verdad perdóname…-_

***_*En algún lado de Japón*_***

-Oye Joe, tú anillo está brillando –

Una chica de pelo marrón señalaba a la mano de un alto peliazul con lentes, quién dejó de ver las noticias sobre los pilares de oscuridad que aparecieron repentinamente y ahora se derrumbaban a causa de una poderosa luz que además de destruirlos, había hecho que las cámaras solo pudieran transmitir una imagen completamente blanca.

Giró su vista hacia su mano izquierda donde en su dedo índice, se encontraba un anillo que poseía justo en medio una gema de color gris, ahora brillante, viendo de cerca, solo pudo decir lo primero que estaba en su mente.

-Qué extraño-

***_*En algún lado de Estados Unidos*_***

Dentro de un pequeño cajón de madera, una luz empezó a asomarse por la pequeña abertura que dejaba ver un anillo con una gema rosa, mientras al fondo una voz sonaba.

-Zzzz…quiero ese vestido…zzzz-

***_*En un avión cerca de Estados Unidos*_***

-Interesante-

Fueron las palabras que salían de un joven pelirrojo que veía con curiosidad el brillo proveniente de su anillo con una gema roja, una azafata se acercó a él.

-Señor Izumi, ¿Todo bien?-

El joven se encontraba en un avión ciertamente, pero lo curioso de él, es que estaba vacío.

-Sí, solamente podría traerme un vaso de agua-

-En seguida señor – La azafata se retiró, mientras el chicho pelirrojo, giraba su vista al televisor, que hace unos instantes transmitía sobre los pilares de energía oscura que rodeaban a ciudad de Odaiba y su reciente destrucción.

Quitando su atención de las noticias, el joven, sacó de su asiento una computadora portátil y la coloco frente a la pequeña mesa que tenía frente suyo, para justamente llegar la azafata.

-Aquí tiene señor-

-Gracias, puedes retirarte-

-A sus órdenes- Sin más se fue, para dejar al pelirrojo continuar su tarea.

-Jessica-

-_Sí, amo- _

Una voz salió de la computadora, aun así no se inmutó puesto que ya era común para él, después de todo, él fue el creador de la inteligencia artificial conocida como Jessica.

-Quiero todos los datos y casos que estén relacionados con los recientes eventos que han ocurrido en Japón y el resto del mundo, sobre las repentinas muertes y también envía un mensaje al doctor Marcus, dile que necesito que me preparé un lugar donde pueda analizar la composición de cierto objeto – Esto último lo dijo mirando su anillo.

-_Entendido señor, comenzaré de inmediato-_

-Perfecto, veamos que está pasando en realidad-

Y con eso último, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

**FIN**

**Y con eso termina el quinto capítulo, con la muerte de Davis y la "aparición" de todos nuestro héroes, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios sobre que les ha parecido, cuáles son sus suposiciones sobre el siguiente episodio, si quieren saber más o ver en que estoy trabajando, mi canal de youtube es este: Fang905HD y quién quiera hablar conmigo un rato pues les dejo mi Skype: .905; siempre feliz de conocer a nueva gente, sin más los dejo, deseándoles un buen día ; que disfruten de esta navidad y feliz año nuevo.**


	6. La orden Espiritual (Parte 3)

_**Buenos Días, Tardes o Noches amigos de Fanfiction, hoy tenemos un nuevo capítulo de la Leyenda de la luz y la esperanza, y para los que quieran saber, este episodio no seguirá con Sora, Tai, Matt, Kari o Tk, ellos serán dejados para futuros episodios, ya que en este momento nos enfocaremos en nuestros otros tres protagonistas, espero que les guste, es bueno refrescarse y ver como ocurre los acontecimientos del ataque en Odaiba desde otros ojos y por supuesto sus futuras consecuencias; así que ¡Vamos!**_

_**La leyenda de la Luz y la Esperanza – Capítulo 6 – La Orden Espiritual – ¿Todas las piezas en el tablero? – Parte 3**_

-_Amo-_

-Sí, Jessica, ¿Qué ocurre? – El joven pelirrojo sabía que faltaba menos de una hora para llegar a Estados Unidos y su computadora ya llevaba trabajando en lo que le pidió hace treinta minutos, por lo cual supuso que su llamada fue para darle a entender que ya tenía todo lo pedido.

-_Lo siento, pero aparte de los datos que ya se habían reunido con anterioridad, no hay nada nuevo-_

Este comentario de verdad lo tomo desprevenido, ¿No había nada de nueva información? ¿Ni siquiera sobre la explosión de luz en todo Odaiba?

-¿Estas segura?-

_-Afirmativo, intenté incluso buscar más información en Odaiba, pero toda señal de internet fue cortada después de la aparición de esos pilares oscuros y parece ser que las personas entrevistadas no contienen información valiosa-_

-Maldición- Su puño choco contra la mesa, no era de los de perder la cabeza, pero algo de esta escala no debería ser tan fácil de ocultar, ni siquiera debería haber poca información, aunque tal vez si puede ser así – Jessica-

-_Sí amo-_

-Contacta al doctor Marcus por vídeo llamada, pero asegúrate de evitar cualquier posible vigilancia externa-

_-Enseguida…Iniciando contacto en…3…2…1-_

Un sonido de teléfono llamando salía de los altavoces, para finalmente dar pasó a cesar en cuestión de segundos y mostrar la imagen de un señor mayor de 40 años, cabello rubio y con un par de canas blancas que apenas se notaban, barbudo y con lentes circulares, vestido con un simple traje café, que era cubierto por una bata de laboratorio.

-_**Joven Izzy, que raro que llamará después de su correo anterior-**_

-Las circunstancias lo han requerido así-

-_**Ya veo… ¿Qué es lo que necesita? Debe saber que ya casi tengo listo el lugar para su llegada-**_

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, lamentó decirle, que lo que hablaré con usted, debe quedar entre los dos, ¿Hay alguien más con usted?-

_**-Además de los cinco agentes del gobierno, no joven Izzy-**_

En un instante la pantalla fue girada para dar vista a cinco personas en traje negro que observaban la computadora; expectantes de las palabras del muchacho, pero uno de ellos decidió hablar.

-_**Soy el Agente Romanos, hace menos de una hora señor Izzy o mejor dicho Koshiro Izumi, usted hizo contacto específicamente con este centro de investigación, casi pasa inadvertido aprovechando la conmoción en todo el mundo, pero pudimos detectarlo y conseguimos descifrar parte de su mensaje, este parecía contener información relevante al caso que está agrediendo a todo el mundo en este momento, por lo cual las fuerzas de nuestro gobierno le piden su cooperación para detenerlo, ya tenemos a muchas de las mentes más grandes de nuestro tiempo trabajando y usted no puede ser la excepción el chico genio de las computadoras y el creador de la I.A más avanzada del mundo, nombrada por usted como Jessica-**_

-De verdad me sorprende agente, poder detectar a Jessica es algo digno de admirar de su país, pero supongo que esta "cooperación" no es opcional-

La sonrisa sarcástica del agente no dejaba en duda nada.

-_**Me gusta que entienda, mis hombres lo estarán esperando en el aeropuerto y cuando llegue, podremos hablar-**_

La transmisión fue cortada e Izzy no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar, de verdad que la situación iba de mal en peor, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Jessica-

-¿_Sí amo?_-

-Inicia el proyecto Kabuto-

-_¿Esta seguro Amo? Kabuto, aunque exitoso, solo ha funcionado una vez y …-_

-Inicia el proyecto Kabuto y prepara la bóveda junto con todas sus defensas para mi llegada-

-_Como usted ordene-_

Izzy miró a la gema de su anillo por un momento y suspirar.

-Esperemos que todo funcione-

*_*En Japón, específicamente un dormitorio en Tokyo*_*

Joe daba círculos en su habitación, desde hace dos horas que el evento que había conmocionado a todos había finalizado y exactamente el mismo tiempo desde que su anillo brilló repentinamente.

Cuando vio que este comenzó a brillar en medio de la cafetería de la universidad, decidió irse a su dormitorio rápidamente, pues era demasiado extraño; como un anillo sin nada de especial y que le dio su abuela, de la nada haya optado por desprender luz; algo que no tenía explicación en su cabeza, por lo cual decidió buscar en la red durante un buen rato, pero no encontró nada al respecto; y ya llevaba dos horas en su dilema, ¿Por qué estaban pasando todas estas extrañas situaciones? ¿Cómo explicar tan repentinos ataques en todo el mundo y pilares de energía que salen de la nada? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver su anillo en esto? Él no es tonto y sabe que si su anillo brillo, debe haber una razón, mejor dicho, ya sabía cuál era la razón, la aparición de la luz que dejo sin vista a todas las cámaras, pero no respondía ninguna duda, ¿Qué estaba provocando todo esto?

Pero sus ideas fueron cortadas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación tomando completamente su atención y decidió acercarse para responder.

-¿Sí?-

_-__**¿Joe Kido?-**_

Joe reacciono ante la voz de la mujer rápidamente y se alejó de la puerta, era una voz que nunca había escuchado, ¿Quién pudo meterse a los dormitorios? Y peor ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

-¿Quién es usted?- A pesar de que pudo decirlo sin cortarse en ningún momento, pero la clara duda estaba impresa en su voz.

-_**No queremos problemas, solo su ayuda**_-

-¿Mi ayuda?-

-_**Respecto a su anillo**_-

En un instante la cara del peliazul se tornó completamente blanca, definitivamente la persona que lo estaba llamando por la puerta sabía algo que él no; y para colmo no podría escapar estando su habitación en el tercer piso de los dormitorios; aunque.

-_**Hemos bloqueado todas las comunicaciones y cualquier ruta de escape; así que le pido que salga y me acompañe al auto que tenemos afuera-**_

Joe dudó de esas palabras que no mostraban broma alguna y decidió tomar un vistazo por la ventana, dándose cuenta que en definitiva no era una broma, había muchas personas de traje negro alrededor bloqueando la entrada a estudiantes que intentaban entrar e incluso sacando a algunos que seguramente estaban en los pisos abajo suyo.

-¿Qué es lo que busca realmente?-

-_**Su ayuda, para el mundo**_-

El chico no pudo más que suspirar mientras acomodaba sus gafas, no había escape; así que lo mejor sería cooperar, no entendía que querían con él, pero si de verdad lo querían matar o hacer daño; no serían tan amables.

Finalmente abrió la puerta dejando ver a una mujer de cabello azul ondulado con gafas oscuras; y vestida también de traje con otros dos hombres más grandes a su lado.

-_Fue buena idea no reusarme-_

-¿Señor Kido?-

-¡Sí!-

-No se altere, solo le pido que nos acompañe por favor-

-Está bien-

Con esa última respuesta, Joe se dedicó a seguir a la mujer que la vino a recoger, fueron por la salida trasera del dormitorio para evitar cualquier persona curiosa; para finalmente llegar a un auto negro que los sacó de ahí.

Joe fue el primero en entrar seguido de la mujer que se quitó las gafas, mostrando unos extraños ojos morados, algo que Joe en su vida nunca había visto; excepto en gente que ocupaban lentillas de ese color por moda, una moda que él no comprendía. Saliendo de su sorpresa y viendo que el auto ya estaba en movimiento decidió empezar a hacer más preguntas ya que no parecía que ninguno de ellos fuera a decir nada.

-¿Disculpe?-

-¿Si señor Kido?-

-¿Quiénes son?- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer

-Nos auto-llamamos Las Ocho Espadas-

-¿Las Ocho Espadas?-

-Tal vez suene raro señor Kido, pero deje que le cuente nuestro origen, talvez suene algo extraño y nos tome de locos, pero preferiría si escuchara todo sin interrumpir-

-Viendo lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas horas, no creo que podamos decir que esto es normal-

-Me da gusto oír eso- La mujer le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y Joe simplemente se quedó quieto esperando el relato.

_-Hace muchos años atrás un gran mal consumió al planeta, un hombre que se dejó llevar por los poderes de la oscuridad destruyo todo a su paso, la gente temía y poco a poco el mundo moría, pero los dioses vieron el dolor del hombre; y con su gran bondad y amor, le otorgaron a ochos personas un poder sin igual para detener la horrible amenaza y traer paz de nuevo al planeta, lamentablemente los héroes también perecieron, a excepción de dos, quienes juntando el poder de sus amigos caídos, sellaron el mal y lo alejaron lo suficiente de cualquier persona curiosa y ambiciosa. Pero sabían que a pesar de todo, el monstruo que alguna vez fue hombre, regresaría, y ellos aún eran mortales, por lo cual, decidieron volver a dividir su poder; para que ochos nuevas personas pudieran defender el mundo, pero viendo que no podían dejar que este tampoco cayera en malas manos, decidieron darle una característica y color diferente a cada uno para que solo alguien digno pudiera ocuparlo y así dentro de ocho gemas; incrustadas cada uno en un anillo, nacieron los anillos elegidos: el valor, amistad, amor, pureza, conocimiento, sinceridad, luz y esperanza, serán las fuerzas que liberen a nuestro mundo cuando la oscuridad regrese. Y usted señor Kido, usted es uno de ellos-_

-Wow- Joe solo se pudo quedar estupefacto, por tal historia, parecía una mentira muy bien hecha y un cuento bastante interesante, pero una parte de su mente, de verdad creía las palabras- Pero, ¿Cómo saben que soy digno?-

-La luz que ocurrió hace un par de horas en Odaiba, creemos que fue una señal de alguno de los otros usuarios de anillo y el hecho de que su anillo haya enviado una respuesta, quiere decir que el elegido ya está en posesión de su poder-

-¿Me está diciendo que la luz que salió de mi anillo, era un señal?-

-Es solo una teoría, pero fue lo suficiente fuerte para que lo pudiéramos encontrar-

Joe solo pudo suspirar, hasta que una idea cruzo su mente.

-Pero, si solo es una teoría, ¿Podría ser que yo no fuera el elegido? Entonces ¿Por qué no llevarse el anillo y no a mí? –

-Simple, vamos a una de nuestras bases y determinaremos si usted posee la energía para ser el portador-

-¿Energía?- Ahora sí que estaba más que confundido, había demasiadas cosas que debía aprender y no parecía ser algo simple.

-Señor Kido, cuando lleguemos todo será más claro-

-Eso espero – Y con eso, otro suspiro salió de su boca.

*_*E.U.A California*_*

-Quiero seguir durmiendo- Una chica de cabello castaño hacía un puchero mientras comía un waffle-

-Hija, en este momento con todos los desastres alrededor del mundo, no creo que se bueno dormir- Un señor delgado de pelo negro miraba a la joven, quien solo atino a bajar la vista.

-Tú padre tiene razón Mimi, no sabemos qué puede pasar y dormir no ayudara en nada- Una señora de cabella anaranjado decía desde la cocina.

-Está bien-

-Además te quejas de no dormir mucho y hace dos horas tenías las luces prendidas- Mimi miró a su padre totalmente sorprendida, ¿De qué estaba hablando?.

-Papá, estaba dormida, ¿Qué luz?-

-Pues la de…-

PUM-CRASH

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡KYAAAAAA!-

-¡¿Quiénes son?!-

En un instante, la puerta de la casa de Mimi había sido derribada por unas personas en traje negro y armados, seguido entro un señor más viejo y con una pequeña cicatriz en el ojo, quien paso a ponerse de frente a Mimi.

-Familia Tachikawa, lamento mi intromisión, pero hace exactamente 2 horas con 17 minutos, se liberaron varías pequeñas energías similares a la del flash de luz en Odaiba, con ayuda de los mejores mentes del mundo, triangulamos una de estas y resulto estar en su casa, en vista de ser una pista para descubrir que está pasando nos vimos obligados a entrar de semejante manera-

-¿Señor?- Uno de los hombres de negro que estaba ahí llamó la atención de lo que todos suponían era el jefe.

-¿Sí agente?-

-La energía detecta parece provenir de la habitación de la chica-

-¿¡Mi habitación?!- Mimi fue sujetada por su padre para que se calmara.

-Investigue agente, tranquila jovencita, no planeamos hacerles ningún daño-

-¿Después de encontrar lo que buscan, nos dejaran ir? – La mirada del señor, le dejo en claro al padre que ese no iba a ser el caso.

-Necesitaremos que nos acompañen, nada más-

-¡Señor!, esto es la fuente de la energía- Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al agente, notando en sus manos el anillo con una gema de color celeste. Mimi fue la primera en alzar su voz.

-Ese es mi anillo- El señor se limitó a verla para empezar a dar órdenes.

-Ya veo, agentes, escolten a la familia Tachikawa al coche asignado, nos vamos-

Mimi y sus padres se terminaron subiendo a un coche negro, seguidos por el jefe de los agentes, mientras que el conductor arrancaba y eran cubiertos por el resto de los coches. Se sentían incomodos, era claro que la situación era extraña, pero no podían preguntar nada, todo paso muy rápido y podían hacer nada más que obedecer, ellos tenían las armas y ellos no podían defenderse, no había manera. De repente la vista del viejo se volvió a posar en ellos y les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tranquilos, aclararemos todo en un rato, pero primero necesitaremos dar un pequeño desvío al aeropuerto, tenemos a alguien quien recoger-

Y así, el viaje siguió en silencio.

*_*Una Hora Después*_*

Koshiro finalmente había llegado al aeropuerto y mientras miraba por la ventana para ver si de verdad habían venido a recogerlo, pudo divisar varios automóviles negros alrededor, viendo la cantidad, empezó a dudar que su idea fuera a funcionar, pero no tenía otra opción, estaba decidido. Se arregló el traje marrón, se colocó una especie de gafas negras y decidió bajar finalmente.

-¡Joven Izumi me alegro que me acompañe!- Un señor más viejo que los demás se presentaba ante él, extendiéndole la mano y con una sonrisa demasiado confiada para su gusto – Espero que no esté molesto-

-Bueno, primero sería más cómodo si supiera ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- El viejo solo supo responder.

-August Jefferson, a su servicio – En un instante las gafas de Izzy emitieron un pequeño parpadeo en la esquina superior que nadie pudo notar.

-Ya veo, y las personas civiles en el coche de enfrente ¿son?- August alzo una ceja sorprendido.

-No se preocupe señor Izumi, solo que hace poco encontramos información, que será mejor hablemos en otra parte – Con eso dicho; August comenzó a caminar dispuesto a seguir su camino, pero Izzy no se movió.

-Lo siento, pero no me moveré hasta saber que está pasando-

-Disculpe señor Izumi, pero debe comprender que…-

-Parece que no me escucho- Izzy debía ser fuerte, algo no está bien y definitivamente no esperaba encontrar civiles entre un grupo de agentes armados.

-Comprendo su preocupación, pero si viniera con nosotros, podríamos explicar todo-

Izzy solo pudo suspirar en señal de derrota que no podría sacar nada más y el agente sonrió sabiendo que ya no había problema o eso creía, hasta que el brazo derecho de Koshiro se alzó apuntando hacia él, mientras se envolvía en metal, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, creando un exoesqueleto que cubría casi todo su cuerpo.

-Pues lo siento August, pero no puedo confiar en alguien que no me dice que pasa y que de repente paso de ser un traidor criminal con el nombre de Makarov Montiel a ser un agente especial del gobierno hace dos semanas-

Y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, un poderoso rayo de energía eléctrica, salió disparado hacia Makarov electrocutándolo en el acto, los demás quedaron estupefactos y Koushiro no perdió tiempo en salir corriendo hacia el coche de los civiles a una gran velocidad, tardando solo dos segundos en aparecer, neutralizar a los agentes que lo protegían y abrir la puerta del automóvil. Para quedar de frente a la familia Tachikawa.

-Mi nombre es Koushiro Izumi, los sacaré de aquí-

-Espere…-

Antes de que siquiera el Padre de la familia pudiera decir algo, un montón de disparos sonaron, provocando que por reacción cerraran los ojos, pero cuando abrieron los ojos para ver cómo fue posible que no sufrieran daños, notaron un campo de energía eléctrica cubriendo todo el coche.

-¡No hay tiempo para hablar, solo deben saber que estos agentes no son de fiar, los llevare a un lugar seguro y podremos hablarlo con más calma! – Viendo que la familia decidió quedarse en silencio, Koushiro pasó a tocar el comunicador de su oreja - Jessica activa el piloto automático del coche y lleva a estas personas a la bóveda, inhibe cualquier satélite que intente localizarlos –

\- _Estoy en ello-_

La voz femenina dejo sorprendida a Mimi que veía todo estupefacta, hasta que algo vino a su mente ¡EL ANILLO!

-¡Mi anillo!- Izzy miró a la castaña extrañado, ¿Tan importante era un anillo ahora?

-¿Qué pasa con tú anillo? – No valía de más preguntar.

-El viejo que atacaste lo tenía, parecía importante para ellos y decían que tenía algo que ver con lo que ocurrió en Odaiba –

Koushiro finalmente entendió, ese anillo debería ser parecido al suyo, en seguida mirando por sus gafas, que en realidad no eran normales si no que tenían una pequeña interfaz, empezó a buscar señal del anillo, mientras checaba el nivel del escudo, tenía solo 75% de energía restante en su exoesqueleto.

-_Señor, el auto está listo y saldrá en cinco segundo, 5…4…3…2…1…¡Ahora!- _

En un instante el avión se abrió de la parte trasera, y de esta salió rápidamente un Ferrari blindado a alta velocidad, Koushiro aprovecho para explotar el escudo, expandiéndolo hacia los lados, sabía que no acabaría con todos los agentes, pero le daría el tiempo suficiente para que la familia subiera y el pudiera tomar el anillo que finalmente había localizado.

-¡Adentro!-

La familia Tachikawa entró lo más rápido que podían y apenas terminaban de acomodarse, el coche cerró sus puertas y arrancó dejando solo una nube de polvo, mientras Koushiro tomo rápidamente el anillo del fallecido viejo criminal y agente.

-Jessica, activa los propulsores de la espalda y dame control manual, enfócate en que los satélites no detecten el auto, ponme a mí en segunda prioridad, daré un desvío y llegare después-

-_A la orden-_

En un instante la espalda del exoesqueleto se extendió revelando dos propulsores que en un momento elevaron a Izzy por los cielos, quien no perdió tiempo para moverse en dirección contraria de donde se fue el vehículo.

Mientras Izzy se alejaba del aeropuerto a alta velocidad al igual que los Tachikawa, un agente que apenas había escapado del ataque proveniente del escudo, aprovecho para sacar su teléfono, viendo que para su suerte aun funcionaba, marcó un número y dejo que el sonido de marcando le diera tiempo para calmarse, que no duró mucho, pues en seguida le contestó una femenina voz.

-_**¿Cuál es la situación?-**_

-La operación ha fallado, tenemos varias bajas y el jefe Makarov también ha perecido, no sabemos hacia donde se dirigen ni Koushiro Izumi, ni la joven Mimi Tachikawa; aunque podemos suponer que se reunirán, ya que ha sido el joven, quién logro el escape ocupando una especie de exoesqueleto-

-_**Comprendo, no hagan nada que llame la atención y recojan a los heridos, les contactare después**_-

-A la orden-

*_*Mientras tanto con Joe*_*

\- Disculpe, ¿Quién le llamó? – Aunque no lo pudiera confirmar, Joe pudo notar como su acompañante no estaba de buen humor y era claro que estando él no tan bien informado, no podía ser bueno.

\- No se tiene que preocupar, solo un contratiempo, parece ser que una criaturas, como las que han estado matando a las personas en Odaiba aparecieron en Estados Unidos y nuestros agentes no pudieron contener todo el daño, perdimos a varios de los nuestros-

Joe solo atino a temblar y agachar su vista, de verdad que su día no podía ir peor.

-Espero que estén bien-

-Lo estaran – Y mientras el peliazul miraba el suelo, la mujer frente suyo, solo pudo dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6**

_**¿¡Qué tal gente?! ¿Qué les ha parecido este nuevo capítulo de la Leyenda de la Luz y la Esperanza? Espero que estén listos, puesto que nuevas cosas están por pasar y podemos ver que no todo va bien y no se puede confiar en todos.**_

_**Espero que le puedan dejar su review y si quieren saber más de mi o cuando saldrá el nuevo capítulo, podrán contactarme por twitter o chequen mi canal de youtube Fang905HD, para ver que estoy haciendo. **_

_**Bueno, yo me despido y les agradezco todo su apoyo.**_

_**Se despide Takeru Fang**_


	7. La orden Espiritual (Parte 4)

**Buenos Días, Tardes o Noches amigos de fanfiction, soy Takeru Fang con un nuevo capítulo de La Leyenda de la Luz y la Esperanza, espero que les haya gustado el anterior y me ha gustado la positiva respuesta a mi Izzy Stark, que sí está tomada la idea de allí y espero que lo que viene les guste más.**

_**La leyenda de la Luz y la Esperanza – Capítulo 7 – La Orden Espiritual – Contacto – Parte 4**_

-Jessica, ¿Han llegado los civiles a la Boveda?-

-_Afirmativo Amo, son la familia Tachikawa; aunque hay algo que le llame tal vez la atención –_

_-_¿Qué?-

_-Mientras usted y los Tachikawa abandonaban el área, una llamada fue realizada a través de un celular, suponiendo que fuera de algún agente, me tome la molestia en localizar el receptor y entrar al sistema del teléfono, conectarme a su micrófono y recopilar cualquier información que fuera útil, tanto de conversación como la que estuviera almacenada en el teléfono-_

-Excelente, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo-

_-Por supuesto, pero lamentablemente el teléfono no contenía nada que pudiera utilizar realmente y perdí toda señal a los pocos minutos de conectarme, aun así, sugiero que llegue a la Bóveda, para que se le sea más cómodo poder escuchar y analizar la información obtenida del micrófono-_

-Muy bien, allá voy-

_*****- Mientras Tanto con Mimi y su familia -*****_

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando?!-

Era lo único que el padre de Mimi podía decir desde que entraron al Ferrari, era obvio que estaba alterado ¿Quién no lo estaría en su situación? En tan solo 24 horas, todo el mundo se encontró atacado por una clase de fuerza capaz de poner a todas las naciones indefensas y lo peor era que te sacaran de tú casa una especie de fuerzas especiales, para después ver como al parecer no eran lo que decían y tener que escapar en un coche con piloto automático a quién sabe dónde. Todo estaba fuera de control y nada tenía sentido.

-Papá- El llamado de su hija consiguió sacarlo de su enojo y darse cuenta que no tenía sentido pensarlo, hasta llegar al lugar "seguro".

-Lo siento pequeña, esto no tiene sentido y quisiera no estar tan nublado sobre lo que pasa-

-A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta querido, pero ya no podemos hacer nada-

Una sonrisa de arrepentimiento se formó en la boca del Padre.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que más me molesta-

-No te preocupes papá, lo que sea que pase; estaremos juntos – El comentario tan positivo de su hija de verdad parecía tener efecto en él, como quería a sus dos ángeles.

-Cierto, lo bueno sería saber cuándo llegaremos-

-_Yo puedo responder eso-_

En un instante la familia saltó al escuchar la voz femenina salir del estéreo del coche, que por cierto tenía una pantalla integrada, la cual mostraba una silueta de mujer totalmente azul.

-Tú eras la mujer que sonó en el aeropuerto – Señalaba Mimi curiosa.

-_Mi nombre es Jessica, una I.A o Inteligencia Artificial creada por el señor Koushiro Izumi, él fue la persona que los rescató en el aeropuerto y me ordenó llevarlos a bóveda, a la cuál llegaremos en cinco minutos-_

\- Así que eso era, recuerdo haber leído sobre ti en una revista en una ocasión – Aunque no era mucho de su gusto la tecnología, Mimi tenía amigas que sí - ¿Quiere decir que sabes qué está pasando?-

-_No totalmente señorita Tachikawa, pero en lo poco que falta por llegar ¿Quiere un resumen?-_

-¡SÍ PORFAVOR!-

Su padre fue el primero en contestar al poder finalmente tener una pista de qué estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. De repente la pantalla se mostró un mapa del planeta entero y algunas zonas de color rojo.

-_Hace ya 24 horas, simultáneas masacres sin explicación han estado ocurriendo en diferentes países alrededor del planeta, sin poder encontrar la posible o posibles causas; los distintos gobiernos y población en todo el mundo entraron en pánico- _

La pantalla pasó a mostrar Japón y señalar la zona de Odaiba, para mostrar en una esquina superior imágenes de los pilares oscuros.

-_Pero hace ya casi tres horas, grandes cantidades de una energía desconocida se liberó en Japón, específicamente en la zona de Odaiba; tomando forma de pilares totalmente negros-_

-Por dios – La mamá de Mimi pasó a desmayarse.

-¡Cariño! – Después de acercarse a su mujer, suspiró tranquilo al saber que no era nada grave, seguramente todo ya había sido demasiado para ella.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?- A Mimi no le cuadraba donde entraba su familia en todo esto.

-_Aún no tenemos una explicación, pero 10 minutos después de la aparición de estos pilares de energía, denominados por algunos como "pilares de oscuridad"; una potente energía hizo aparición, creando una luz tan potente que bloqueó la vista a cualquier cámara y señal; y de la cual hasta el momento no se ha podido reunir información debido al gran pánico que este evento ha causado en la zona-_

La imagen pasó a mostrar como todo de repente se ponía en blanco en la zona de Odaiba y como no se podía observar nada.

-El agente había dicho algo sobre una energía también-

_\- Estamos llegando, el amo Izumi llegara en aproximadamente dos minutos, sugiero que se pongan cómodos al salir-_

Frente a ellos se dejaba un enorme almacén de concreto tanto de ancho como altura, que mientras más se acercaban en el auto, un escudo transparente empezaba a descender y una puerta de acero descendía dándoles acceso un estacionamiento al lado de un sala enorme que conectaba a varias puertas cerradas, pero que poseía una computadora inmensa pegada a la única pared que no tenía una puerta, podían ver que tenía algunos muebles para hacer cómoda la estancia y un pequeño bar de bebidas.

-_Por favor descienda del coche y pónganse cómodos en la sala por favor-_

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la I.A, Mimi y su familia procedieron a dejar el relativo pequeño estacionamiento para un coche y sentarse, fue entonces cuando notaron como el Ferrari empezaba a descender por lo que era no solo un estacionamiento sino también una plataforma, de verdad que el lugar era curioso.

-Es bastante grande, Mimi, Cariño, descansen en uno…-

Antes de poder terminar su instrucción, el techo de la sala se abrió y de este descendía nada menos que Izzy en su exo-traje, cayendo sobre una pequeña plataforma de la cual salieron brazos que le quitaron su traje y lo dejaron de vuelta solamente en su traje. No tardó ni un momento en acercarse al Sr. Tachikawa que seguía un poco asombrado, pero salió de este asombro apenas vio la mano del joven enfrente suyo.

-Mucho gusto conocerlo Sr. Tachikawa, mi nombre es Koushiro Izumi, aunque algunos me llaman Izzy; tengo 16 años y le doy la bienvenida a mí base especial para emergencias apodada la bóveda –

-_De mi misma edad – _Fue lo primero que pensó Mimi durante la pequeña presentación de "Izzy"

-Mucho gusto, ¿Así qué todo esto es tuyo? – En la cabeza de Sr. Tachikawa de verdad era increíble y surrealista todo esto, había escuchado de niños genios, pero nunca pensó en conocer uno y menos en esta clase de circunstancias.

-Exacto, fue fácil conseguir este lugar y modificarlo para poder guardar varios de mis proyectos, aunque como nunca sabes quién puede estar detrás de ti, logré instalar varias defensas de las que dudo alguna persona este consiente; por lo cual pueden estar tranquilos, sobre todo porque la existencia de este lugar fue borrado de cualquier base de datos por precaución y solo yo poseo conocimiento de este lugar –

Los Tachikawas suspiraron aliviados de saber que por fin estaban a salvo, aunque aun así no estaban del todo tranquilos y Mimi fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Puedes decirnos, por qué nos querían esas personas?-

Izzy solo sonrío mientras se acercaba a la computadora, tecleaba un poco y de las paredes salían proyectores holográficos que mostraban varias de las escenas que ya habían visto en el camino y algunas otras que no entendían su razón de estar ahí.

-Como ya les explico Jessica, han estado ocurriendo distintos eventos alrededor del mundo y en Odaiba se registró uno aún más desconcertante, pero fue la luz que ocurrió hace ya más de dos horas, la razón por la que seguramente se los llevaron-

Mimi entonces lo recordó, su anillo era la fuente de una señal de energía según algo había entendido del "jefe de los agentes" que se los habían llevado.

-Un agente dijo algo sobre una energía que desprendía de mi anillo, ¿Será esa la razón?-

Izzy solamente asintió ante la pregunta de Mimi, pero comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Tú anillo no parece ser el único, prácticamente al mismo tiempo que ese evento, mi anillo empezó a emitir una clase de luz que supondré será una similar energía a la que tú anillo emitió- Koushiro pasó a mostrar su anillo con la gema roja que lucía bastante similar a la gema del anillo de Mimi solo diferenciándose por su color rosa. – Pero no podemos asumir que somos los únicos que tuvieron un evento similar-

-¿Cómo?- Ahora era el turno del padre de interferir.

-Durante nuestro escape del aeropuerto, Jessica rastreo una llamada y se conectó al teléfono del receptor, capturando por medio del micrófono un audio que nos diera alguna pista del usuario, ya que dentro del teléfono no encontramos nada que pudiera ser útil-

-¿Cómo no podría a ver nada en un teléfono, ni siquiera información del usuario?- Era imposible para el Padre de Mimi que de un teléfono no pudiera encontrarse información.

-Es entendible, no era un teléfono comprado y desechado simplemente, pero tomando en cuenta que es posible que quién es el jefe de toda esta operación tenga el control de no solo un grupo organizado de criminales, sino del mismo gobierno sin que nadie se dé cuenta; no debe ser problema borrar un registro como ese-

-Ya veo-

-Pero eso no es lo importante, ahora es mejor saber si están secuestrando a más gente, Jessica dame la información que pudiste recopilar y reproduce el audio-

-_A sus órdenes-_

Todas las imágenes holográficas desaparecieron y solo reapareció un mapa del planeta que marcaba con un punto rojo Japón.

-_La llamada fue realizada a un teléfono móvil localizado en Japón, gracias a un satélite pude obtener las siguientes imágenes –_

Se mostraba un coche en movimiento que terminaba llegando un templo.

_-Cuando ingresó al templo por lo que parece ser una ruta subterránea perdí toda comunicación con el dispositivo, aunque el siguiente audio es lo importante, iniciando:_

-_**Señor Kido, ya estamos llegando-**_

_**-¿Ese templo es donde vamos a estar?-**_

_**-No tiene por qué preocuparse señor Kido, es completamente seguro; se lo prometo-**_

_**-¿Mi anillo de verdad es la clave para salvar al mundo?-**_

_**-Es más que…-**_

-¿Qué paso?- Mimi se había quedado con la curiosidad, no entendía quiénes eran esas personas, pero seguramente una de ellas estaba igual que como ella estuvo hace menos de una hora.

-Eso fue lo único que dijeron los pasajeros antes de perder conexión- Izzy ya estaba en la computadora y tecleando con una velocidad alarmante, Mimi se empezó a acercar mientras sus padres intentaban ver si el genio decía algo más – Listo –

-¿Listo?-

-Verá señor Tachikawa, creo que se quién es el señor Kido- Una imagen holográfica de Joe se mostraba en medio de la sala – Su nombre es Joe Kido, 19 años de edad, estudiante de medicina y gracias a las cámaras de seguridad en la universidad, se pueden ver un grupo de hombres de negro y una mujer rodeando la zona; para después salir acompañados de Joe Kido y llevarlo en un auto-

-Eres rápido- Fue lo único que pudo decir Mimi, al darse cuenta lo rápido que había descubierto toda esa información en los pocos momentos que habían escuchados las voces.

-Gracias, lo que me preocupa es otra vez la mención del anillo ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la luz en Odaiba?-

-¿De qué hablas? – Ahora el turno del señor Tachikawa que no captaba ¿Cuál era la relación?

-La luz de mi anillo apareció justamente cuando esa luz también lo hizo; suponiendo que Mimi, ¿Si puedo decirte Mimi verdad?- La castaña solo atinó a asentir y reír por lo bajo por la rápida duda – Gracias, como iba diciendo, si mí anillo, el de Mimi y el Joe Kido se activaron al mismo tiempo que esa luz apareció; lo que sea que hubo en Odaiba, es la clave para descubrir por qué nos están buscando-

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo lo descubrirás? –

Izzy pasó a aplaudir y un montón de vídeos mostrando los pilares oscuros antes de que todo quedara en blanco y desapareciera.

-Jessica busca el punto de origen de la luz entre todos estos vídeos y trae la mesa para analizar los anillos-

-_En un momento-_

Una mesa grande con una especie de pantalla de superficie y totalmente blanca apareció frente Izzy y haciendo un gesto con la mano le pidió a Mimi que se acercara, la cual no dudo en hacer caso.

-Coloca tú anillo en la mesa, yo haré lo mismo-

Apenas fueron colocados, Izzy sacó un teclado con un botón de la mesa y empezó a escribir a alta velocidad mientras lo que parecían escáneres pasaban alrededor de ambos anillos; Mimi solo podía ver todo con asombro, su padre se acercó; no es que no confiara en el joven genio, pero era su hija y debía protegerla.

-Interesante-

-¿Qué es interesante?-

-Verá señor Tachikawa, los anillos producen una clase de energía muy difícil de notar y de la que no encuentro registros similares, pero lo más fascinante es que no son iguales, tienen su propia firma-

-¿Eso nos ayudará?-

-Agrega más preguntas que respuestas, pero también se vuelven pistas-

_-Amo-_

_-_¿Si Jessica?-

-_He localizado el origen de la luz-_

-Ponlo a la vista de todos-

-_En seguida-_

Frente a todos se podía ver desde arriba como de un pilar de la oscuridad salía una potente luz, pero la señora Tachikawa notó algo extraño, Mimi solo veía sorprendida al igual que su padre e Izzy estaba aún más curioso por el origen.

-Disculpe jovencito- Todos miraron a la Sr. Tachikawa que llevaba desde hace bastante sin hablar.

-Vio algo Sr. Tachikawa –

-Sí, ese "pilar de la oscuridad" que vimos, parecía roto ya –

-¿¡Cómo?!- Koushiro se exaltó enseguida por no notarlo y cuando regresó la grabación, finalmente lo entendió; el pilar estaba roto hasta cierto punto y la luz llegaba después - _¿Qué significa?... ¡Un Momento! _Jessica intenta mostrarme otros pilares en condiciones similares-

_-Solo hay uno señor y está justo al lado del otro-_

En un momento se podían observar los dos pilares de la oscuridad casi destruidos y como se empezaron a romper momento antes de la luz, pero esta solo venía de uno. La Familia Tachikawa intentaba entender que significaba; mientras Izzy sacaba ya varias teorías; hasta que una lo convenció, así que aplaudió haciendo que lo voltearan a ver.

-No tengo todas las piezas, pero creo saber por qué nos querían atrapar y qué son los anillos-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, pero no estoy al cien por ciento seguro-

-Mientras tengas alguna idea joven, yo te escucho-

-Digamos que esos pilares y las masacres de las últimas horas tienen relación, esos pilares salieron después de que estas masacres no funcionaran completamente, podemos suponer que un objetivo era eliminar algo en específico y el otro causar un caos, ¿todo bien hasta ahí?-

Todos asintieron.

-Ahora digamos que mínimo ya tenían la ubicación, Odaiba, ocuparon esos pilares tanto para eliminar lo que hubiera ahí y dar un mensaje-

-¿Qué clase de mensaje?- Para la mamá de Mimi todo sonaba demasiado mal.

-"Somos una fuerza que no pueden comprender ni parar" o algo por ese estilo, pero lo que querían eliminar no funciono totalmente; me baso en que seguramente su objetivo debió ser humano y más de uno, "¿Por qué?" se preguntaran, simple, hay dos pilares en destrucción y luego una luz que elimino a los demás; pero la luz sale de uno solo; supongo que lo que haya intentado eliminar, se resistió, ganó , pero algo salió mal y provoco que esa luz apareciera enviando una clase de energía a la que nuestros anillos reaccionaron, lo que me deja con una idea-

-¿Cuál?-

-Hay mínimo cinco anillos y uno de ellos provocó la luz-

***_*Mientras tanto en una ubicación desconocida*_***

Dos figuras en la sombras de una habitación iluminada solamente por un foco en medio; se observaban de frente, uno junto a una puerta y el otro a una pared, la persona de la puerta, deslizo por el suelo de concreto un maletín que cargaba en su brazo; hasta la otra persona.

-Pensé que aún no era mi momento- Fue el comentario de la voz masculina del lado de la pared que tomaba el maletín.

-Hemos tenido algunos cambios de planes, solo hemos podido asegurar a uno de ellos y al jefe no le parece suficiente, así que te pedimos entrar en acción- Una pequeña risa salió del lado de la pared que hizo al de la puerta alzar una ceja.

-Perdón, pero no puedo creer que fracasaran-

-No subestimes a Koushiro Izumi, es un genio-

-No…ustedes lo subestimaron-

De las sombras un joven con apariencia de 14 años, tez blanca, cabello negro lacio y ojos morados sonreía.

-Yo sé cómo piensa un genio, ustedes no-

-No me hagas enojar mocoso-

PUM

En un instante el hombre estaba contra la puerta por el joven, que solo le enviaba una mirada penetrante y por supuesto aterradora; mientras lo sujetaba con una sola mano.

-Creo que no entiendes, el jefe me dio este poder para acabar con ellos y tú solo eres el mensajero; cuando comprendas eso, espero que entiendas que no debes hacerme enojar ¿Entendido?-

El hombre solo pudo asentir y salir por la puerta que rápidamente se cerró, el joven pasó al frente y pisando fuertemente cierta parte del suelo, una placa de presión se activó; revelando una pequeña mesa de trabajo, suficientemente útil para una persona, donde coloco el maletín para poder abrirlo.

-Ahora, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?...Oh-

Después de abrirlo sacó una nota que al leerla simplemente pudo sonreír, para proceder a tomar lo que estaba dentro, siendo este un pequeño anillo con una gema morada y no tomo ni un minuto en salir por la misma puerta que el mensajero, dejando el maletín y la tarjeta que decía lo siguiente.

-_Libera tú crueldad Ichijouji-_

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7**

**Bueno Gente, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, como siempre agradezco su apoyo y les invitó a visitar mi canal de Youtube: Fang905HD, checar mi twitter: Fang905HD y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


End file.
